Never Forget The Moments
by moodyreindeer
Summary: Various one-shots that follow through the entertaining lives of Jack and Kim along with the rest of the Wasabi Warriors.
1. Dancing Angel

**I made another new story. I will post this in the Kickin It section when there is one so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Swift or Kickin It or Jennette McCurdy.**

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov<p>

I leaned against the wall of the school gym. Lights hung on the walls with tiny silver star below them. The theme was 'starry night'. but it all seemed so corny to me. I really didn't want to be here but the cheerleaders begged me to come, so I gave in. I really need to work on not caving into my friends ask so much. Life would be so much easier if I didn't.

The dance was like any other. Carefully going over every detail, I checked off all the things every school dance had.

Corny, slow romantic music? Check,

Giddy girls twitching in their brand new heels and worrying about their dresses? Check.

Nervous guys trying to build up the guts to dance with aforementioned giddy girls? Check.

Stale cookies and flavorless punch that no one will touch? Check.

Pushed aside tables where the losers with no date for dance? Check.

Me, sitting and kicking around a balloon and wishing I was at home? Check.

With a sigh, I watched in with envy as happy couples danced to Jennette McCurdy's 'Homeless Heart'. All the couples looked at their dance partner with love and passion their eyes. I would give anything for _him_ to look at me like that. But all I was to him was a friend.

And that was all I was going to be.

Grace and Kelsey were convinced were _meant for each other._ I think they're high off the thrill of having their own dates. Even Milton had a date—not that he shouldn't.

Then just as Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted' came on, he walked up to me.

"Hey, Jack."

"Hi, Kim. Nice dress."

Jack's remark caused me to blush the color of cherries. I was only wearing a white dress that went to me knees with my hair curled and ballet flats. I glanced at his outfit. Jack wore a black jacket over a white button down shirt with black jeans and black vans.

"Care to dance," Jack asked holding out his hand. I took it slowly and he led me out to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my waist. The lyrics of 'Enchanted' filled the air around us. We swayed side to side. Everything around melted into nothing.

Sadly the song came to an end and the dance was officially over. No one else was as disappointed; they were already planning for the _next _school dance.

Later when I left, Jack had offered to take me home. So now, we were standing on my porch.

"Thanks," I said. I expected an answer but instead of words, I felt Jack's soft lips press to mine. When he pulled away, he spoke what is now my favorite compliment ever.

"Good night, my dancing angel."


	2. I Love You

**Hey. Since people started to ask for more Kickin It stories I thought 'Why not?' and well...**

**I'm rambling. Whoops. And also the very lucky first reviewer of my story has this story dedicated to writelivelove**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

* * *

><p>Jack's Pov<p>

What I saw in front of me broke my heart.

Kim sat on her porch steps, with her (beautiful) face in her knees, quietly sobbing. That on its own shocked me to no end. Kim Crawford never cried—_never_. I sat down next to her and started rubbing circles on her back. At first, Kim jumped, surprised by the sudden contact. Then she threw herself at me, sobbing even harder into my shirt. This went on forever but it's not like I minded.

Finally, she looked up at me with red and puffy eyes."M-My D-Dad died." Kim was very close to her Dad, so it was no surprise that I found her like this. "His work called an hour ago. A robber had broken in and went crazy that stupid gun."

Not knowing what to do, we just sat on the steps with the autumn breeze blowing on us while she cried into my chest and I stroked her hair and whispering in her ear. Hearing her cry was like someone had stabbed me.

I couldn't take it anymore so I lifted Kim's chin and smashed my lips against hers. I put my hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck. Minutes passed until we had to pull away for air.

I gently caressed her face. "I love you."

Kim gave me one of her million dollar smiles before hugging me tightly. "I love you, too."

We spent the next few hours in a comfortable silence, it speaking way more than word would've.


	3. Pancake Love

**I took the idea someone gave me of making a story with each chapter being a one-shot. So I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was successful enough to own a Tv show.**

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day and two teens were stuck babysitting.<p>

"Ashley stop jumping on the couch!" Shouted an irritated Kim Crawford.

The little 8 year-old stuck out her tongue and jumped off and started running around the living room. The frustrated blonde teen tossed her hands up in the air in defeat, hands curling into fists.

Jack came out of the bathroom and popped in a Spongebob Squarepants disc and the hyper kid sat down as still as a statue.

"How did you get her to do that?" Kim questioned turning to him.

Jack shrugged. "What kid doesn't like cartoons?"

Now it was Kim's turn to got up from the couch and started hopping up and down while chanting,"PANCAKES! PANCAKES!" Kim looked at her watch. "Why do want pancakes at 5:30 in the evening?" But she just kept shouting at the top of her lungs, jumping from the floor to couch, keeping up her strike on being good until the teenagers saw it her way.

"ALRIGHT," Jack shouted, making Ashley stop mid-word. Jack took ahold of Kim's arm and dragged her in the Howard's kitchen. "Let's just make the pancakes to get her to shut up," Jack said. "The more quiet she is, the better it makes it for the two of us."

Kim heaved a sigh. "Fine."

Jack went and got a bowl while Kim got out the stuff to make the food. They decided that Jack would cook because he's better at cooking than she was. She watched him mix the stuff together while tracing the patterns on the wooden counter. But while wasn't looking, Jack flung a blob of patter at her. It landed in her hair, dripping off the long strands and falling down her nose, making slimy trails down her face.

Kim looked up at him with fire in her eyes. All he did was smirk. She took the bowl and spoon from him before taking a spoonful of mix flinging it at his face. "Well," Kim said, "Looks like revenge is sweet and sticky." She laughed and watched as the goop matted down his hair and stuck to his skin like glue.

Jack took the bowl and dumped on her head.

Kim let the fire return to her eyes but the other teen probably couldn't see it because of him laughing to hard to look. A real thigh-slapping, loud-turned-slient laugh that worsened to the point where he nearly dropped to his knees.

She let out a sigh and waited for him to stop. It took Jack a good five minutes to stop laughing. Once he stopped, he stepped closer to Kim and started to slide his thumb across her face. Kim sighed and let her body relax as his rode over her cheeks and nose, swiftly getting rid of the mixture.

Soon she felt the warmth of Jack's finger gone and assume that the mess was gone and opened her eyes she didn't know closed.

But Kim jumped when she felt his breath tickle her ear. "I missed a spot." She didn't have time to question him before he kissed her. Kim let herself melt into it. Jack slid his tongue across her lips, the pancake mix that stuck. slowly he pulled away. "Got it."

Kim grabbed the front of his shirt so their faces were only a mere few inches apart. "I don't think so," She whispered. Their lips connected as Ashley walked in, squealing with wide eyes.

"GROSS!"


	4. Roses Of Comfort

**Bballgirl22 gave me this idea. All credit goes to her for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jack knocked on the door. A skinny blonde lady with kind eyes and a thin face answered the door. "Hello Ms. Crawford," Jack said politely, "Is Kim home?" Ms. Crawford gave Jack a smile and took notice to the beautiful roses in his hand.<p>

"Yes. she's in her room. But good luck trying to get in. She won't talk to anybody." Jack shot her an confused look but started up the stairs to Kim's room.

He tried the knob only to find the door locked. "Kim please let me in." Jack heard sniffling on the other side.

"Go away," said a raspy voice.

Jack gave a sigh before lowering his voice so it couldn't be heard dowstairs."Babe, please let me in." There was some shuffling on the other side before Jack heard a _click_ and more shuffling.

Jack tried the door to see that it opened. He stepped inside to see a lump under a blanket on the bed.

He set the roses down on her desk and sat on her bed. Jack pulled the blanket off her body to see Kim's hair sticking out at odd angles, tears staining her face, and she still had on her pajamas. Kim looked at him with watery eyes.

"Bryan b-b-broke up w-with me." She laid her head in his lap and curled herself in a ball. Jack didn't know what to do. They both sat in silence.

Jack gave a sigh. "I wish I could repair your broken heart, Kimmy," he said, using the pet name he gave her when he meant every word.

Kim smiled a little at the name. Jack slowly scooted off and to the desk. He got the flowers and walked back over to the bed.

Kim let her smile widen at the sight of her favorite flowers."How did you know I like flowers?" Kim questioned as Jack hand them to her and climbed back on the bed. He smiled at her while caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"I know everything you like," he whispered before kissing her forehead. They both smiled and laid back on the bed, while begining to talk about anything and everything.

* * *

><p>Ms. Crawford opened the door to her daughter's bedroom to find both the teens asleep on the bed. She smiled at the sight of Kim using Jack's chest as a pillow and Jack having a protective arm around her waist.<p>

She pulled a blanket over the two, kissed both their foreheads walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank bballgirl22 for giving me this idea and more for other chapters soon to come.<strong>

**Review**


	5. Pretending Not To Know

**Bballgirl22 inspired this idea**.

* * *

><p>Kim walked up to her boyfriend, Jack, with a smile. "Hey, Jack." Said boy turned and gave her a smile. "Hey, Kim." "Do you remember what day it is?" Kim asked. Jack shot a weird look. "Of course I do." Kim brightened. "It's Friday." Kim face fell instantly.<p>

"Is that all? Just Friday." Jack nodded and felt her forehead. "Are you okay?" Jack asked staring at her. Kim turned away so he couldn't see the tears that had started to flow. She walked away.

At lunch she sat with the cheerleaders. Jack stared at her from across. Jerry nudged him. "So what are you going to do with Kim for her birthday?" "Well," Jack leaned back in his chair. "Well I plan to take her to a movie then go on a pinic on the beach." "Nice," Eddie commented. Milton looked at Jack. "I have english with her and she was crying whle writing your name then crossing it out."

At the cheerleader's table the squad was trying to comfort.

"He doesn't deserve you."

"He's a loser."

"You shouldn't cry over him."

All the girls hugged Kim tightly, trying but failing to get her to stop crying.

* * *

><p>School had ended an hour ago and Kim was sitting on her porch swing, face blank and emotionless even though on the inside she was crying. Was she not special? Did she not matter to him anymore?<p>

A pair of foot steps broke the silence that had surrounded her. She turned to the sidewalk to see Jack coming toward her. Kim's body tensed as she saw him. Quickly, she hopped up from the swing and dashed for the door.

But Jack was faster. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. she looked at her shoes. "Do you want your birthday present?" question Jack, grabbing her her face to look up at her. She glared. "Did someone finally tell you?" "I've always known." Kim looked at him. "Just follow me." Jack took her wrist in her hand and dragged her to the movie theatre half a mile from her house. Once they got there, Jack got them their tickets to see _Harry Potter and the deathly hallows: Part 2_. Surprisingly, Kim got scared during some of it. But Jack just held onto her tightly.

The movie was 2 hours long. Having them arrive at the beach when the sun was setting. Kim gave Jack a smile. "You know, the heerleaders are wrong about you." Jack raised an eyebrow. "What do they say about me?" Kim looked at the orange and pink sky before turning back to her boyfriend and answering. "Well, most it I can't repeat because my mom doesn't want me to cuss until I'm fifteen." The boy laid down on the blanket and sighed.

"That bad, huh?" Kim put her head on his chest while laying down with him. "What they think doesn't matter," she whispered. "All that matters is that I got to spend time with you on my birthday. And if you ask me, that's the best present I could ask for."

They both smiled and continued to talk and occiasionaly laugh with each other as they enjoyed their time together.


	6. She's his firework

Share

**Happy late 4th of July! I meant for this to be uplaoded the 4th. **

**And I am having a contest. If anyone can guess the song and artist Jack means then they get this chapter dedicated to them. PM me your guesses until 7-15-11. The winner and the answer will be annouced in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov<p>

Jack and I laid on a blanket we had set out on a hill waiting for the 4th of July fireworks to start. The town had rule that every 4th of July, fireworks would show at midnight. And this would jack and me's first time seeing them toghter as a couple.

"When are they going to start?" I whined. I was always impatience when something exciting was going to happen. Jack smirked at me. "I know something we can do." Ours lips connected as he pulled me into a kiss. I smiled as he asked for entrance. I happily granted it to him and his tongue slipped into my mouth.

Sadly the need for air became to strong. We both pulled away and smiled at each other. Jack slowly reached up at moved my hair away from my face.

Jack's Pov

I stared into her beautiful brown eyes as I pulled her onto my lap while I leaned on my hands. Kim sighed and rested her head on my chest."Every time I kiss you it feels like I'm electric city." I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Glad to know I'm good enoug to be quoted by a Nickoleoden star." She giggled as the fireworks started. It was practically day because of the explosion going off 3 at a time. Kim would point out the ones she liked and sometimes I would comment on the ones that were huge. The show officially ended 2:00 am. I looked down to see Kim peacefully sleeping. I smiled as I picked her up and started to carry her to her house.

I got there and Ms. Crawford opened the door and smiled at me. Returning the smile, I climbed up the stairs to my girlfriend's room. She moved a little in my arms- but didn't wake up- as I laid her on her bed and pulled a blanket over her body.

"Good- night, my little firework." I kissed her forehead before walking out of the room, closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending kinda sucked and I am soo sorry for not updating. <strong>

**Review!:)**


	7. A Day At The Beach

**Hey. I know I said that I would say who got the last chapter deicated to them but It's not in this one because the winning one will be posted on Friday. And I saw that a bunch of people are doing beach ones so I figured why not join 'em.**

* * *

><p>Kim ran across the sand on the hot summer day as behind her, Jack aimed his water gun at her.<p>

"JACK! STOP IT!"

"NOT UNLESS YOU ADMIT YOU LIKE ME!"

Kim sighed as she continued to run with Jack blasting freezing water on her back. unfortunately, her foot got caught on a rock. She fell face first into the sand before flipping herself onto her back. Jack saw this as an advantage and got on top of her, squirting water in her face.

Kim screamed and coughed as her vision was blurred by the water and started to blindly strike, hoping to knock that stupid gun out of his hand. That goal was happily achieved as her hand caught the front of it. Jack pulled hard to keep it in his grasp but in the end, Kim ended up winning. The boy sighed and put his hands on the sand on either side of the trapped girl's head and leaned down to her ear. Kim gulped as his breath tickled her ear and Jack's lips hovered above her ear by a centimeter.

Kim stared shakingly up at the boy who kept her trapped as he whispered a simple question to her.

"Kimmy, why won't you just say you like me?"

The said girl gulped again and looked up to see Jack staring straight at her. He moved her now soaked blonde hair from her face in a kind of teasing way. Kim stopped breathing when Jack's lips briefly brushed against her cheek. Wanting to see her reaction, Jack pulled back to see her still and silent. He climbed off of her and shot her smirk before walking back to Jerry, Milton, and Eddie, leaving the shocked and confused girl to stare at his retreating form.

* * *

><p>Night approached more quickly than anyone thought it would but soon Kim, Jack, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry found themselves sitting around a fire, rosting marshmallows. As the only girl pulled her stick away to check the roasted food, everyone besides Jack stared at her. "What?" The three boys shared a glance before turning back to her again. "What was that thing between you and Jack we saw earlier?" Jerry asked bluntly.<p>

Jack and Kim both flushed at the question. The others smirked at the reaction. " It's his fault," Kim accused as she pointed a finger at Jack. He raised his hands in defense. "All I wanted was for you to admit you like me." Feeling frustrated, Kim growled and stormed away from the group.

"Kim!" Jack shouted but she just ran faster and faster, unaware that Jack was chasing after her.

* * *

><p>Kim stopped after 15 minutes of runing and started walking slowly to catch her breath. She stared out into the water as she heard her name being called. Before the girl could do anything, a strong force knocked her down and was now sitting on top of her. Kim looked up to see Jack staring at her with concerned eyes. "Get off me," the trapped girl shouted but he held her arms above her head. Jack leaned down to her ear while moving a piece of hair from her face. " Never," he whispered, slowly dragging out the word as Kim felt tingles go up her spine.<p>

His lips moved to her lips as her kissed her sweetly and let his go from her wrists to her forearms. Kim sighed as they broke away for air. The two teens smiled at each other to silently agree that they were officially a couple.


	8. Fighting For The One You Love

**Wass up? I know I said that the winning chapter would be up Friday but some people can't wait that long. I'm happy that people can't wait. :P**

**And** **the** **winner is lynnswac102 for correctly guessing Kissin' You by Miranda Cosgrove!**

* * *

><p>It was a breezy Autumn day as the halls of Seaford High School were full with kids rushing to class in hopes of not being late. One of them happened to be the one and only Kim Crawford. She hurridly tried to shove and remove books into and out of her locker. The poor girl was so focused that she didn't even notice Amanda Lee, the most popular and meanest girl in all of school behind her until a loud bang from a hand being slammed onto a locker made her look up.<p>

"Why hello there, Kimberly," The snob greeted in a fake sweet voice. Kim sighed and turned to her. " I'm not in the mood to talk to a prissy idiot." But Amanda just smiled. "Well, I just thought we could talk about Jack." Kim froze. "W-why?" she asked, stuttering slightly. Amanda smirked and crept closer only to have Kim step backwards slowly. "I want you to stay away from him so we can be together," The snob said.

Then, before poor Kim could even blink, Amanda expertly flipped her, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Jack walked into the halls to get to his locker for a book he had forgotten. But when he reached his locker, what he saw in front of him made him mad. Kim laid on the ground passed out with Amanda towering over with a smug look on her face.<p>

"Kim!" He shouted while dropping next to her. Amanda let the smug expression on her face fade as she saw Jack. The said boy turned toward her. "_What_ did you do?" Amanda just stared. "I Wanted to get rid of so we could be together," She mumbled, suddenly not fond of the idea. Jack glared as he gently placed Kim's head on his lap. "Get out of here," he growled as he watched the girl scarmble to get away.

Jack turned his attention back to Kim. He shook to see if any movement came in response. Nothing. Jack sighed and caressed her face lightly. "Please wake up," He whispered. He sat there like that for 5 minutes, pleading for Kim wake up. After another 5 minutes, Kim slowly opened her eyes and was happy to Jack and not Amanda. She sat up, neither caring that she was in his lap, and hugged him gently, slightly flinching. Jack breathed in her scent of apples and held her close. " Thank god you're ok," he said pulling back and stroking her hair.

Kim looked at him and smiled. Jack leaned in and kissed her softly. kim smiled as she kissed back, feeling as if she was on top of the world.

Who knew that bullies could bring a couple together?


	9. The Night She Broke

**Yay! I thought of an idea. I was kinda stuck on what to do for this chapter and I couldn't ask my go to buddy (bballgirl22) because she's on vaction. I also miss her like CRAZY!**

**But oh well, I'll just have to wait for her to get back. *Sighs* Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

><p>Kim rolled around on her bed, body shaking as scared whimpers exited her mouth. "No! Don't! AHHH!" She jolted up as she took in what happened. Realizing it was nothing good, Kim started to sob as she reached for her phone.<p>

She could barley see the screen as she typed in a text to the person she knew could come.

_Text Messages:_

_Hey, can u come over? - Kim_

_Yea babe. Y? Can't sleep? - Jack_

_Had a nitemare. - Kim_

_B ther in 5 min. - Jack_

Kim sighed before closing out of the texts and laying back down. She stared up at the ceiling as she waited. The shadows the swipt around the room scared her and when a small tap came from the window, She jumped 2 feet in the air. She slowly crept out of bed and to the window, moving the curtains slightly. Kim jumped when she saw a figure outside. It took her a minute to figure out that it was Jack.

Kim opened the window and stepped to make room for him to enter. Once he was on the ground, his girlfriend ran into his arms shaking. Jack started to gently stroke her golden hair as he felt tears rolled down his neck because of having Kim's face buried there. After looking at her in this fragile state, Jack lifted her up bridal style and laid her on the bed before laying down next to her.

The stared at each others for while until Jack decided to break the silence that had swallowed them. "Want to talk about your nightmare?" He caressed her face lightly, trying calm her down.

Kim took let out a big breath she didn't know she had been holding before speaking.

_* The dream*_

_It was a hot sunny day as Kim walked out of the dojo with her earbuds inserted and walked down the street._

_Unfortunately, on her way home she has to pass an alley. She's always hated allies beacuse a lot of muggers and kidnappers and such always popped out. It hasn't happened yet. Suddenly, a hand roughly yanked her arm, making her tip over and slam her head into the cement. As she black out, an ugly, body shuddering cackle filled the air._

_As she started to wake up, Kim discovered that her hands and feet were tied along with a gag in her mouth and something over her eyes. Footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer. A door opening and closing soon followed._

_Kim shook as something started to touch her. It yanked her hair while something squeezed her arms tightly enough to leave bruises. The cackle surrounded the terrified girl again as she screamed in pain. The pain soon stopped and shuffling and movement was heard which scared Kim even more. The person was infront of her once again. "Prepare to die, little missy," The male and raspy voice said._

_ Kim's eyes widen but the monster couldn't see it. A loud bang was the last thing she'd ever hear._

_*Reality*_

By the time she was finished telling the story, Kim was sobbing into Jack's chest. He kissed her head and rubbed her back soothingly. Jack lifted Kim's head and wiped the tear that stained her angel like face.

"I would never ever let that happen to you. I love you way too much too lose you," He whispered softly, as if singing a lullaby to a newborn baby. She let a small smile make it's way onto her lips. "I know." They both smiled before laying back down.

They fell asleep with Jack's arm around her and Kim's head on his chest, a smile gracefully on her face.


	10. Kissing In Paradise

It was a hot day in the middle of July. Everywhere, people filled up beach shore. Kids would run and play, their parents getting a tan while watching. In a way, it was kind of peaceful. But in others ways, it sounded like hundreds of drums playing at once.

But that was pretty much just one group.

A girl sat on a beach towel, watching her friends play and splash in the water. She wanted to join them _so_ bad, but she knew she couldn't. She sighed and layed back on the towel, all the noise around her sounding like an unusual lullaby. Just as she started to drift off, a voice shook her out of dreamland.

"Hey, Kim!"

The who went by Kim let out an frustated groan as she sat up. Kim looked up to see the one and only Jack Howard next to her. "Why won't you come in the water?" At that simple question, Kim tensed. No one knows, But she can't swim. She racked her brain for an excuse. "I don't want to," She stated, throwing in a believable shrug. Jack stared at her. "But that's what you always say," he whined. Kim smirked.

Even though she will never admit it to him first, Kim's had a crush on Jack since he met, which was 6 months ago. She shrugged again and watched as Milton, Jerry, and Eddie race out of the water and towards them. "Are you still trying to get miss scardy cat here in the water?" Jerry asked. Kim gave him a death glare whicih made him cower in fear, knowing she could break all the bones in his body.

"Well, we're going to play football," Eddie said tossing a ball up in the air then catching it. "Feel fre to join us." The three hyper boys ran off, leaving Jack and Kim alone. The sat in an uncomfortable silence until Jack broke it. "Come on, What's the real reason you won't come swimming?" Kim stayed silent.

Jack sighed before grabbing her arm and pulling her up. They both felt sparks but choose to ignore it. He started to lead her toward. "Stop it!" Kim would cry and plead but Jack. She sighed, realizing what she had to do. "Alright!" Jack stopped. "I'll tell you."

The two teen walked back to the towel and plopped down next to each other. "The real reason is beacuse when I was little, my Mom tried to teach me hoe to swim, but my brother thought it would be funny to push me into the pool. Since then I never go near water, and I can't swim." She spoke in a whisper at the last part and looked away. Jack grabbed her chin and turned her toward her. Kim blushed as the hand that had held her chin took a strand of golden hair that had blocked her face and wrapped it around a finger. Jack started to leaned closer but the girl was frozen.

When their lips met, she pulled him on top of her. after 5 minutes of kissing, they pulled away, breathing heavily, and realized what position they were in. "Sorry," Jack muttered, starting sit up, but Kim pulled him back down. "Who said I wanted you to get up?" Kim smirked as Jack pinned her arms. Jack leaned down again, smashing their lips together. The world melted into blackness the only thing that they knew for sure being that they were laying together on a beach blanket, kissing.


	11. The Best Present Ever Given

**Iloveleohowardandryanpotter help me with this chapter. And I have great news! I have decided to make this 100 chapter story. So if you love this story, you're going to have a lot to read.**

* * *

><p>Kim walked up the steps leading to the Howard's house. It was a big 5 story house. It was kinda like the big mansions you would see in a horror movie except the house had a warm and friendly glow coming from it.<p>

She knocked on the door and waited. Soon after, Jack opened the door greeted her with a friendly smile. "Hey Kim." She responded with a brght smile and handed him a box she small box she had been holding. "Happy birthday!" Jack gave her a hug a brought her inside. They went into the living room a plopped next to each other on couch.

Kim gave him a look. "Well? What are you waiting for, open it." Jack chuckled before tearing the stripped paper.

when Jack saw what it was, he kissed Kim's cheek, causing her to blush. Kim had gotten him a dog tag necklace with '_J+K= In love forever_' ingraved in it plus two homemade braclets. One was green, black, and red, and the other was blue, white, and purple.

Jack turned to her and smiled. "Wanna watch a movie with me?" Kim returned the smile and waited paitently on the couch while Jack choose a movie. When the movie started, Kim's eyes widen. Jack hadn't told her he picked a horror movie. By the end of the third scene, the terrified girl was screaming and crying in his lap. Realizing the movie was too much for her too handle, Jack shut the movie off and carried his girlfriend up to his room.

Once he had reached his destination, Kim had fallen asleep. Jack kicked the door open before walking in and placing her on his bed and pulling the covers over her body. he kissed her forehead and smiled before laying down next to her.

* * *

><p>Jack groaned as he sat up, being instantly attacked with sunshine coming in from his window. As he he started to fully wake up the smell of bacon and eggs got him to race down to the kitchen at lightning speed. When he got down there, he saw a plate on the table full with eggs bacon and a muffin with a tall glass of orange juice standing right next to it. Jack also noticed a note leaning against the glass. Picking it up, he noticed Kim's neat handwriting on the front.<p>

_I'm so sorry that I fell asleep on your birthday. Hopefully this breakfast makes up for it _

_Xoxo,_

_Kim._

After reading the note and finishing the plateful of food, Jack rushed up stairs change out of his yesterday clothes. He went into the bathroom and took a short shower before running back into his room to change into a black V-neck shirt with purple and blue splatters on it and black jeans. The rushing boy slipped on his black van and the presents Kim had gotten him before going back into the bathroom to start passing a comb through his hair.

After 5 minutes had passed, Jack was out the door. he jogged the 1 1/2 blocks it took to get to her house and sprinted up the steps of the porch. Before he could knock, Kim opened the and invited him in while smiling at him. "I had a feeling you would stop by," Kim said as she sat on Jack's lap on the love seat. The said boy hovered his lips barely above the girl's ear. "Oh really?" He questioned, pulling her closer if possible.

Kim shivered as Jack kissed her fiercely. They both broke away for air after making out for a little over 10 minutes. Kim twisted a lock of his hair around her finger while Jack caressed her face lightly.

"So what do you want to do today?" Asked Kim. Jack sighed. "Just be here with you." He smirked as she blushed. The boy got his wish because the two lovestruck teenagers spent all of that day watch movies or TV, talking, listening to music, or just enjoying being with each other.


	12. A Secret In The Dark

**Wass up? Is everyone excited for the new episode monday night? Cause I can hardly wait. And also GREAT NEWS! My girl bballgirl22 is back from her trip so I can talk to her again.**

* * *

><p>The light drizzle that everyone had woke up to had turned into a storm as noon rolled around the corner. Kim sighed as she looked out the window but turned away as she heard Jack's footsteps ring through her ears. Jack had come over on that Saturday because they both had a math test coming up. He sat down next to her on the couch as they started to get out their math books. "What page?" Jack asked. Kim sighed again before looking at her notes that were laid out on the coffee table. "37."<p>

Just as they flipped to the page, thunder boomed and all the light went out in the house. "Aaahhh!" Kim screamed before jumping onto Jack's lap. Usually, the boy would make a snippy remark about the situation, but when he heard Kim's short and weak breaths, he decided to whisper comforting things in her ear instead.

something about the way Kim was acting didn't seem right to Jack. Kim didn't ever appear like the type to get scared because of an power outage. Kim buried her face in his neck more as memories flashed through her mind.

_Flashback_

_A 5 year-old Kim wobbled her way around her parents room, her mother's high heels making her 5 inches taller. When she heard her parents coming closer, She giggled before running (and tripping) to the closet._

_She heard a door open then closer before her parents voice echoed around her. "Why are you going out with him," her Dad shouted. "I'm going to dinner with him because he's a client," her Mom replied in a slightly annoyed tone._

_The sound of a hand making contact with flesh ripped through the air. "Don't you lie to me!" Kim had never heard her Dad so angry in all her life. A groaned was the response he gotten. The two adults spewed horrible words and names at each other, both unaware of their daughter in the closet, making all of the things she heard them saying popping out in the dark._

_Flashback ends_

The now even more terrified girl shuddered as the memory played again and again, causing tears to roll off her cheeks and onto Jack's neck. Jack kissed her head pinching her spine **(A/N For those of you who think it might hurt, it doesn't. My friend had done it to her friend and it feels good)**. Kim looked up at him as he brushed hair away from her face and wiped the tears away.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" They both stared at each other for a moment before Kim let out an shaky sigh. "My parent had a really big fight when I was 5. They didn't know I was listening because I had been hiding in their closet. Ever since then, when I'm in a dark room, The yelling and screaming always surround me and I get scared." Kim looked away in embaressment only to have Jack turn her face back toward him.

Jack leaned down and kissed her softly and pulled as close as possible. To the unliking of both of them, they broke away for air. Jack smiled as he looked at Kim. "Did that make you less scared," he whispered. Kim let out a short laugh. "Maybe." They leaned in again. Kim only focused on him, thinking that she could get use to the dark.


	13. Movie Magic

**bballgirl22 gave me this idea. And I took a personality test for Winnie The Pooh, and... I'M WINNIE THE POOH! If you want to find out who your most like go to . Sorry for the spoilers that are the story.**

* * *

><p>Rudy led the Wasabi Warriors to the theatre. "Why do we have to see Winnie The Pooh," Jerry complained. The rest of them sighed. "Because it was Kim's turn to pick out what we do," Rudy explained for the 100th time that day. Kim smirked as all the guys groaned.<p>

"Oh please. I bet your all secretly happy to see your childhood friends again." She got more groans in response. They group got settled into their seats and waited for the movie to start. "Why are you making us see this, Kimmy?" Jack whined and laced his hand with hers. Kim smiled at him while placing her head on his shoulder. "I used to really like Winnie The Pooh," She answered, smiling softly as she remembered the moments of happiness the show had provided her.

The movie started shortly after her statement. By the third scene, Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were crying loudly. Jack and Kim glanced at each other before moving 2 rows back. Kim smiled as she watched the movie. The movie had gotten to the part where Piglet got stuck in a bee hive, When Kim felt her eyelids grow heavy. She tried to keep her eyes focused but ened falling asleep anyway.

Jack felt something hit his shoulder. When he looked he saw that Kim had fallen asleep. He looked back at the others, but they were to busy crying and watching the movie to notice. As gently as he could, Jack picked Kim up and carried her out of the theatre, causing some people in the rows they passed to 'aww'.

Once outside, the boy sat on the bench and laid Kim's head on his lap, her body taking up the rest of the bench. He sighed as his fingers ran through her golden hair. Kim shifted in her sleep. Jack stared at her peacful face and caressed her cheek. She shifted at his touch but remained asleep.

The sleeping girl shivered slightly and this diddn't go unnoticed by Jack. He took off his hoodie before covering Kim with it. She snuggled into the jacket more.

Jack stared at Kim as she slept peacefully. He leaned down and kissed her cheeks, temple, forehead, nose, tip of her ears, and finally her eyelids. the contact caused her eyes to flutter open. Once she saw the position they were in, she quickly sat up.

"How long was I asleep," Kim asked groggily from just waking up. "about 15 minutes." Kim rubbed her eyes and yawned. She blushed as she realized that his hoodie was on her. She blushed, making Jack smirked. Leaning closer to her left ear he whispered,"you look cute when you're in my clothes." After finishing his sentence, Jack kissed the tip of her ear. Kim gasped as his lips touched the senitive skin there.

They both looked at each other before leaning in. When their lips touched, fireworks went off inside both their stomachs. When they pulled away for air, Kim had ended up on Jack's lap. Said boy smirked and gripped Kim's waist. "This is _much_ better than the movie," Jack commented. Kim nodded in agreement kissing the corner of his mouth then his whole mouth.


	14. Because Of A Popstar

**This is during the Ricky Weaver episode. What happened if Kim hadn't tossed Ricky?**

* * *

><p>Kim raced out of the room with tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe what a jerk Ricky is! It wasn't until something grabbed her arm that she stopped running. Looking up, Kim was greeted by deep brown and concerned eyes that could only belong to Jack. He pulled her to his chest while setting them both down on the steps. "What happened?" Kim looked at him as he wiped the tears away. "You were right. Ricky's a pig," Kim said finally. Just as she said the idiot himslef came into the hallway.<p>

"Aw the baby is crying over me," he said. Jack let go of the weeping girl and hopped up from the stairs and turned to Ricky. " What do you think you're doing." Ricky gave him a smirk. "Just calling her what she acts like." Jack slammed the rock star up against the locker. "Don't you ever say that about her," he growled before throwing him floor. Jack ran oover to the door and opened it to usher in the paparazzi that had been waiting outside. Using this oppertunity, he grabbed Kim and they both ran out the door.

After making their escape to the mall, Jack and Kim stopped at the dojo. Jacck noticed Kim had stopped crying. "Are you okay?" She looked at him with sad brown eyes. She nodded her head as she sat down on a bench. Jack sat next to her, looking around the dojo in an akward silence. His eyes landed on Kim after looking at all of the room.

what happened next suprised Jack. Kim rested her head on his shoulder. He hesitated before slipping his arm around her waist. "Thanks," Kim whispered. Jack looked at her. "For what?" "For beating up that idiot of a popstar." He smiled while trailing his finger tips up and down her arm soothingly. "I can't believe someone would even think of doing that to you, Kimmy." Kim blushed as Jack whispered that in her ear.

Just as they were leaning in, the doors burst open and Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie stormed in with fafael Phil following after them. They were fighting about some band that had been formed. Thing got a little too weird for Jack and Kim when Phil started dancing and singing an odd song. The two walked out of the room to leave the others in their happy weirdness.


	15. Panic Filled Day

It happened so fast.

One minute they were trying to fight off the goons that Aurthur had gotten to attack them, the next Kim was laying on the ground, unmoving. Jack dropped beside her body as he took out his cell phone. "What is your emergency," A lady said. "My friend is passed out and her pulse is barely there," Jack answered shakily. "Calm down sir. Help is on the way. Where is your location?" "We're at the Bobby Wasabi dojo in the mall." After giving the information, he hung and checked Kim carefully. She a lot of bruises, a busted lip, a swollen eye, and her arm was probably broken.

Jack made a mental note to kill Authur later as the ambulance came. The paramedics loaded Kim's body onto the gurny and Jack hopped into the back, grabbing her hand. He rubbed it softly as he stared at her broken body. Who would even _think_ of doing this to Kim. She was the most innocent girl he knew. She would never hurt anyone unless she had to fight back.

The ride felt like hours but in reality, it was only about 15 minutes. Once they got there, Jack hopped out and watched as doctors rolled Kim away, nurses olding him back from following.

* * *

><p>It was 2 hours before a doctor came out to confront him. When he saw a man in a white coat in front of him, Jack jumped up. "Do you know what' wrong with her?" Jack asked, concren filling each word. The man sighed. "It appears that Ms. Crawford has both a sprained left ankle and arm, a broken wrist, and a few fractured ribs." Jack eyes widened at hearing the news. "Is she gonna be okay?" "Well, she have to be here for a couple days. Meaning she might come home Sunday." <strong>(AN: That day was Thursday.) **"Can I see her?" Looking into the teenagers eyes infront of him, the doctor knew he had to bend the rules. "She's in Room 307."

Jack raced toward the elavator at light speed. He stabbed the up button and impatiently waited. when the doors opened he jumped inside and pushed button for the third floor. He felt the machine go up until a tiny _Ding!_ was heard. The doors slid open. Jack ran door the hall, stopping in front of the fifth door on the right.

Kim's room.

He twisted the knob and walked into the room. All the wall were white and clean, boxing in two machines, a bed, and TV hanging up on the wall facing the bed. Walking over to the bed, Jack saw a sleeping body that was Kim. Only it didn't look like her. This one had a bandaged arm, was pale, and looked so small in the bed. He sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed while trailing his fingers up and down her arm in a soothing way. But it was he was mostly trying to soth himself with the fact he is able to see Kim again.

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov<p>

Darkness.

That's one word to describe what I was seeing. I remembered Jack and me fighting some people that Aurthur had sent to attack us. Then, when one of them threw me against the wall, everything had gotten blurry, then black. I knew I was on a bed of some sort because I could tell the difference between a bed and floor. When I tried to move even a little, pain made me stay still.

Suddenly, something warm touched my arm. It felt like finger tips. I heard movement before something by my ear.

"Please wake up."

It was said so softly that I could barely hear it, even if it was by my ear. I knew that voice. It was Jack. He sounded desperate. I wonder how long i've been looking at for. I guess a while. I slowly opened my eyes, trying not to move too much. The first thing I saw was Jack sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed I was on. He looked happy and relived that I awake. "Thank god!" He cheered gently hugging me. I felt tiny shocks go up my spine, but they wern't of pain.

"How long have I been here?" I asked staring around the room. "A little more than 2 an half hours." "That guy mustive thrown me against the wall hard for me to be out that long," I said. Jack's eyes darkened. His grip on my hand tightened slightly. "I can't believe I let that happen," he muttered.

I sat up a little too quickly, causing waves of pain to shoot up my arm and leg because of them protesting against me to move. "You can't blame yourself for something that snot ball did," I said. Jack smirked at the name before it turning into a frown. "But if I could've fo-." "But nothing," I interrupted. "I love that your trying to say it's your fault because you were tying to protect me, but if I wasn't as weak a fighter that I am." I felt his hand cup my cheek and his thumb move against my cheek. "You're anything but weak." He said so softly I barely heard him. I gave him a tiny smile.

Suddenly, he stood up. I was worried that he was going to leave until he pulled back the covers I was under and slid beside me. Jack put his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Who knew hospitals could be so romantic?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this chapter seemed to dramatic. I was having trouble coming up with stuff. This is the longest chapter so far!<strong>

**REVIEW!:)**


	16. My Best Friend's Brother

Kim's Pov

I sat on the steps in the hall of Seaford High School with my best friend, Tyra (but everyone calls her Ty) Howard. She was the type of best friend that you've had around forever and wouldn't dream of losing. Ty has brown hair that's the same length as mine, dark brown eyes, and was 1 inch taller then me at 5'5. She plays basketball, soccer, and was co-captain cheerleader with me.

And her parents are divorced and she lives with her mom, but 2 months ago her dad got transferred to Los Anglese, California.

Where we live.

And her brother is Jack howard.

After knowing someone for 7 years then suddenly meeting their mega hot brother may seem like a problem, but I can tell you that that it takes you by surprise. So here I am 2 months later, sitting on the step with my best friend who a _really_ hot brother that I like.

How can thet be awkward?

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ty and me walked into the dojo. "Hey guys," We said at the same time as usual. "I swear," Eddie said. "It's like you two are the same person." We looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We walked into the girls locker room. "So. I have to you something." Ty turned towards me with an raised eyebrow. "And that would be?"<p>

I suddenly grew nervous. I didn't know why though. We were best friend for crying out loud! We shouldn't keep secret from each other. "Well, I like your brother." It all came out so fast that I hope she didn't hear it, but she did.

Ty gave one of her smirks. "I was wondering when you were going to crack and tell me," she said. Here's another thing you should know about her: she can tell where a secret is in a 1,000 mile radius, so it didn't suprise me that much that she found out. "And I will do everything in my power to get you two together." My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as I finished putting on my shorts and tank top. "This can't be good." Ty gave me a smile as she finished getting dressed also.

We both walked out of the girls bathroom and started waiting for practice to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>I know thiis is short but I did that because I'm going to put up the part Where Ty tries to them together in an completely different chapter.<strong>

**REVIEW!:)**


	17. The Worst Dream Ever

Kim slid down the side of the building, holding her leg in pain. Her clothes were torn and dirty. She was in an alley by the mall, but she could barley remember. Pain blurred her vision and thoughts as Kim's started to lose feeling in her leg. She let out mutiple cries of pain as she cluthed her leg tightly.

_Earlier that day_

_Kim walked away from the rest of the Wasabi Worriars to get her bag from the dojo. _

_Just when she was about to go through the door when a rough hand clamped on her mouth. She screamed in pain as the person threw her between the dojo and a clothing store. The stranger grabbed her arm and twisted it until it heard the satisfying snap of it breaking._

_Kim stared up from the ground and saw a male face that held only one thing: evil. She tried to fight back by kicking his legs but ended up with the wind knocked out of her. The man took this as an advantage and pulled a pistol from his pocket. Kim's eyes widen to the size of baseball._

_A nasty set of yellow teeth show themselves to her as he pulled the trigger, aimed at her leg. He raced away as the girl shut her eyes tightly and screamed._

* * *

><p>Jack was started to get worried about his girlfriend. She has been gone fore more than 6 minutes. And when he heard a loud scream and gun shot, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and him all looked at each other. Jack jumped up from his seat and zoomed outside and toward the sound. Finding himself in an alley, Jack looked around until his eyes landed on Kim."Kim!" he shouted. She whimpered as he took her into his lap. Kim moved closer to Jack if possible. He felt his pockets for his phone but found nothing and she was loosing more blood by the second.<p>

"Please don't leave me," He whispered, feeling tears prick his eyes as he hugged her tighter. She whimpered again in response and her eyes slipped closed. "No! No! No!" Jack hugged her lifeless body as she left him forever.

* * *

><p>Jack sprung up in bed and stared around his room to see that his desk lamp was on, books littered his bed, and Kim laid next to him. The boy sighed in relief and back down again, staring at Kim. Kim moved a little bit in her sleep mumbling something that couldn't be. understood and snuggled closer to the covers. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead before falling back to sleep.<p> 


	18. Truth Or Dare

**Okay. This one is more of a fun one between friends. But I did put some Jack/Kim stuff in it.**

* * *

><p>Kim, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and the Howard siblings sat in a circle on the Howard's living room floor. "So who wants to go first?" Ty questioned, staring at everyone as she leaned against the couch. No one looked eager. Ty suddenly got an idea and hopped up from the floor and disappeared into the kitchen. She came back a minute later with a ketchup bottle in hand. Ty placed the bottle in the middle of the group before spinning it.<p>

It landed on Eddie.

"Truth or dare?" "Dare." Ty thought for a minute before having a smile come on her face. "I dare you to scream 'I love playing the cello' out the window. Everyone tried but failed to stifle their laughs as Eddie's face twisted into horror. "No way," he said in protest.

"Are you to chicken to do a silly little dare?" Kim asked, tilting her head to the side in a way that Jack thought was adorable. Eddie listened as they chanted 'chicken! chicken!' until he finally caved. "Alright." He walked over to the window and poked his head out. "I LOVE PLAYING THE CELLO!" "Shut up, you crazy loon!" was what he he got in response. The humiliated boy walked back to the laughing group. He kept grumbling as he spun the bottle.

It landed on Jack.

"Truth or dare?" "Truth." "How long have you done karate?" Jack racked his brain for the answer. "About 6 years." Everyone except Ty gaped at him. "Cough-showoff-cough," Ty coughed. Jack rolled his eyes and spun.

It landed on Ty.

"Truth or dare?" The tomboy pondered for a minute. An excited smile made it's way onto her face soon. "Dare." Jack looked around the room for an idea until his eyes land on a snowglobe of a farm. A smirk much like what his sister wears everyday appeared on his face. "I dare you to act like a chicken for 2 minutes."

Getting up from the ground, Ty put her arms in a wing type shape while starting to hop and run around the living room clucking. The boys were rolling on the floor laughing and Kim had tears in her eyes as she clutched her sides. Ty stopped when Milton told her 2 minutes had passed and sat down with a somewhat silly expression. She flicked the bottle and watched it spin.

It landed on Kim.

Ty gave her best friend a devious smile. "Truth or dare?" Kim got slightly scared of the smile because knowing Ty, she was going to get embarrassed either way. Finally deciding to take a risk, she said, "dare." "I dare you to sit on Jack's lap for the rest of the game." Both of the teens involved blushed as Kim slowly sat on his lap and he slid his arm around her waist. Kim leaned over and spun.

It landed on Jerry.

She dared him to talk like a girl for 7 minutes. As Ty, Milton, and Eddie laughed their butts off, Jack and Kim dozed off. When Jerry was, He spun the bottle.

It landed on Jack and Kim.

When everybody looked at them they found them both asleep. Ty smirked and pulled out her phone to take a picture for blackmail purposes.


	19. Getting Glasses

"Come on," Jack argued. "Let me see them." "No," Kim said in protest. "They make me look dorky." Jack stepped closer to her from where they stood outside the dojo. He made a finger slid down her face while leaning close to her ear, his breathe sending shivers down her body. "Nothing could make you look dorky." Kim blushed as he kissed the tip of her ear.

Kim sighed as he boyfriend crashed their lips together. The kiss deepened as Jack pushed her against the building. They broke awat and rested their foreheads against each others. "Please?" Jack asked again, looking straight into Kim's eyes. she nodded, dazed. He smirked and cupped her cheek and pecked her nose. "I knew you'd see it my way," Jack said, pulling away from Kim, putting space between the two again.

Kim blinked, trying to clear her clouded mind. She looked up to see Jack smirking down at her. Kim groaned when she realized what had happened. He simply waited for her to show him her glasses she had gotten that afternoon. Kim sighed and grabbed her bag that laid at her feet. She pulled out a slim leather case. Opening it, Kim pulled out a pair of dark purple glasses. She put them on and looked away.

Jack led her face back to his. " There beautiful," he told her. Kim shook her head. "There ugly and make me look like more of a loseer than I already am," Kim said. Jack moved her blonde hair away from her face. "Don't you dare say such awful things about yourself," Jack said. "Why not?" she asked. "There all true."

Jack put his hands on her shoulder, sliding them down until they met her hands. "I don't know which Kimberly Anne Crwford your talking about but the one I know and love would be happy to get glasses because it gives her boyfriend an even better view of her amazing brown eyes. And not once had anyone call my Kimmy a loser."

Kim stared up at him in awe as he kissed her head. "Since when could you say something as emotional asa that?" Jack looked at her with an fake hurt expression. Kim smiled as he kissed her again. "Hey! I don't need my brother sucking my best friend's face off, thank you very much." The cpoule jumped apart to be greeted by a smirking Ty.


	20. Valentine's Day

Kim sighed as she stared at all the happy couples around. Even Ty had managed to score a lunch date. She sighed again as she put her books into her backpack and headed to the bus as the bell rang offically ending the school day.

Kim and Ty sat together as usual, except this time Ty couldn't stop talking about how great her date had been. "Logan was such a gentleman. He pull out my chair and..." Kim only half listened though, too busy gazing out the window to listen fully.

After getting off the bus at Kim's house and hanging for an hour, they headed to the dojo. The two of them walked into the building to see the rest of the guys already there. But almost all of them were talking on the phone.

The key word being almost.

Jerry and Milton and Eddie stood somewhere in the room with there phones looking like they were glued to there ears. Jack stood at his locker rummaging through it. T/hde girls walked into the locker room to get ready for practice. "So. Are you thinking about anyone special today?"

The question caught Kim off guard. How was she supposed to answer that? Kim finished and sat down on the bench, putting her hair in a ponytail. "Um... I don't have anyone 'special'." Ty raised her eyebrows in a skepitcal way. "Not even my brother?" Kim blushed and played with a loose thread that hung on the hem of her purple tank top.

Ty half smiled and stood up with Kim following her. when coming out of the locker room they saw that the boys had finally gotten off their cell phones and everyone had started streching and joined them.

After doing that for a few minutes, the teens broke into sparring partners. Kim was with Milton, Ty was with Eddie, and Jack was with Jerry. The Wasabi Worriors sparred for half an hour and it ended it up with Jack, Kim, and Ty winning. It wasn't that much of a surprise that those three won.

Everyone broke off into separate things. Ty and Milton were using bow staffs, Jack was breaking boards, Kim was abusing dummies (the fake ones not the real ones), And Eddie and Jerry were trying to look cool while practicing with num chucks but ended up hurting themseleves.

The time at the dojo went by quickly, Kim finding herself on her porch swing while staring into space.

"Hey Kim!" Startled, she looked to her right to see Jack coming towards her. Kim smiled at him and made her way off the porch. "Hey Jack." He lookd nervous. "Is something wrong?" Jack shook his head and looked at her. "I-I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Valentine's day fair with me." The girl thought about it for a minute before her faced brigthened and she nodded, taking his hand.

Jack smiled at her and they walked the four blocks it took to get there. When the two got to the fair they saw that everything was decorated in red, pink, and white with hearts. Something caught Kim's eye. At a bottle toss one of the prizes was a pink bear holding a big red heart. Kim raced over with Jack trailing behind her. "Can you please get it for me?" Kim asked, looking at him. He sighed and went up paid the dollar for the game, coming back a minute later with the bear hand.

"Thank you," Kim said hugging him. He blushed but hugged back. Jack and Kim spent hours at the fair, eating cotton cacdy and play games and riding rides, so caugfht up with each other they didn't notice that night had come until Kim got a cerfew text from her Mom. "I had a great time," Kim told him as the two approached her house. "so did I." Kim kissed his cheek and went inside, sliding down the when it had been shut, with a lovestruck look on her face.


	21. Fake Or Real

Jack's Pov

I knocked on Kim's door quickly. She opened it and looked at me weirdly. "Is there a reason your knocking on my door reaptedly?" "I need you to be my fake girlfriend." Kim stared at me as if I was from mars. "Why?" she asked. The reason why was coming down the sidewalk.

Jack, who is this?" Kim asked as my new neighbor, Diana Mills, came up to us on the porch. "who is this piece of trash, Jackie-poo?" I rolled my eyes and slipped my arm around her waist. "This is my beautiful girlfriend Kim and Kim, this is my new neighbor, Diana."

Diana gave Kim a death glare before turning to me and smiling. "Jackie, your my boyfriend not this loser's." Kim leaned towards me and I tightened my grip on her waist. "Don't ever insult my girlfriend," I growled. Diana rolled hrer eyes. "I don't believe that you can turn me down _that_."

No one's Pov

Kim suddenly got on her tip toes (Jack was 3 inches taller) and kissed his lips while wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack was caught by surprise but slid his tongue over bottom lip. She happily granted him access. It was two minutes later that they pulled away to see Diana gone."

"She must have left," Kim said awkwardly. The two stood on the porch in an uncomfortable silence. "So," Jack said. "See you tomorrow?" Kim nodded and walked into the house and Jack walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>Who else thinks Diana is a witch. I know I do.<strong>

**REVIEW:)**


	22. Star Gazing

**Glodensnitchseeker7 and me are partying (I am at least) because WE GOT OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS FOR BOTH OF OUR KICKIN IT STORIES! I wanna tell all my reviewers thank you for helping me achive this goal because I'm not that confident of my writing and knowing that a lot of people have my stories and me on their favorite list pushes me to continue. So thanks. :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kim," Jack said walking up to her. She looked up from putting books in her locker. "Guys and me are going to a movie after school at 7:30. Wanna come?" Kim turned to him. "Don't tell anyone or I'll break your arm but I'm going to be star gazing."<p>

Jack tried to stifle a laugh. "You? Star gazing? I can't Imagine you doing something that girly and cheesy." Kim gave him her best death glare. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you if you're just going to make fun of me." She was about to walk off when Jack grabbed her arm. Kim brushed of the sparks she felt. "You seriously like to look at stars?"

Kim nodded and looked at the floor. "I know it may sound very girly but it's something my Mom and me used to do..." Her voice cracked at little at the end because the mention of her Mom. Jack gave her arm a gentle squeeze. He stepped closer to her. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Kim nodded as he pulled her into a hug.

They pulled apart after a minute. "Anyway," Kim said. "That's what I'm doing. What movie are yoou guys seeing?" "Spy Kids 4." Tnhat wasn't a big surprise. The bell rang, screaming at all the students to get to their last class of the day.

Jack and Kim walked to class together.

* * *

><p>Right when class started, a note landed on Kim's desk. Looking around to make sure no one saw her, she quickly un-folded the note and read it.<p>

_Where will you be looking at them?- Jack_

Typical. Only Jack would take the risk of having the both of them detention just to ask her a question. Kim grabbed her pencil and scribbled a message below his handwriting and tossed it on his desk that was a desk away from hers.

_You are such an idiot. Are you trying to get me in trouble?- Kim_

Jack rolled his eyes as he wrote a replie the threw the piece of paper back at her.

_Stop being so paranoid and answer the question.- Jack_

Kim let out an tiny sigh before launching it onto his desk.

_Fine. I'll be at the hill by Rockman's river.- Kim_

The bell screamed again as Jack read her response. When he looked up, Kim was already out the door. Said girl was opening her locker when a small piece of paper fell out and fluttered to the floor. she bent down and picked it up.

_I can't make it tonight. Coach reshceuled practice to six. Won't be done till 7:25, Sorry.- Ty_

Kim exhaled loudly and dropped the paper into the nearest trash can and put away her books from her last class. Hearing her door shut with an loud bang, she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Darkness had come by the time Kim stepped out the door and was going down the sidewalk. It was a short and silent walk. She cut across Bentley park and made her way around a few tress until she reached the hill. Kim called it Look Out hill. Not many people went to the hill. she was one of the few teenagers that even knew where it was.<p>

After getting to the top, Kim saw someone already up there laying on a blanket. Moving closer she saw Jack. "What are you doing here?" Kim asked while sitting down next to him. He shrugged. "I figured you'd want company," Jack answered. Kim laid down and focused on the stars. "stars always calms me down." Kim looked over at the brunette. "what calms you?"

He thought for a minute."Water," Jack said finally. The two continued to to talk and laugh and make picutres by connecting the stars. "Thanks," Kim said. "For what?" Jack asked. "For coming." He scooted a little closer to her. "Your welcome."


	23. The Reason Behind Red Tulips

**I am so happy that the category problem was fixed. I'm pretty sure a lot of other people are relived too.**

**On another note, I know that I did a story that involved roses. But this idea came to me when I found out red tulips meant 'undying love'.**

* * *

><p>Kim had always wanted to stand out. To be known for a special and good reason. And when Jack became her boyfriend, he had made a promise to himself to make sure that it happened.<p>

Kim was known as 'Tulip Girl'.

Every time Jack was seen giving her a Tulip in the halls, everyone around would start whispering. Most of it about the 'Flower Couple'.

"Ugh. Excuse me while I barf," Ty said making a gagging sound as she watched Jack kiss Kim's cheek. The rest of the guys fololwed her example. "Are you guys ever going to get passed the honeymoon phase?" Jerry asked while eat what was edible on his tray. Jack rolled his eyes. Ty turned towards Eddie, Jerry, and Milton, "We are going on strike until they stop being all mushy and lovey to each other."

"Yeah."

"Agreed."

"We shall."

The four slapped high-fives and Kim playfully slapped Ty on the arm. "Owie," She whined while rubbing her arm. Her best friend smirked at her. "Quite being such a baby," She teased. "I will when you stop going on and on 'bout how 'Jack's eyes are so dreamy'", Ty spoke in a high pitched voice that would've hurt a dog's ear. Kim blushed a dark red while the guys tried to stifle their laughs.

"Owie again," Ty complained after Kim whacked her on the back of her head. "Control your girlfriend, dude." "Nah." Ty gave him a mean look. "And is that, dear brother of mine," She asked through gritted teeth. "Because this way you can get hurt and I can laugh without getting into trouble." Everyone except Ty laughed. "Are you asking to get an apple thrown at you because I'd be happy to do it." Jack stopped laughing and hid behind Kim. "Take the blonde instead," He pleaded.

Kim rolled her eyes at their bickering and stared at her boyfriend. "This is why I defend you instead of it being the other way around." Jack sat back up and grabbed his backpack that had been leaning against his leg. Opening it up, he pulled out a beautiful re tulip and tucked it behind Kim's ear while pecking her lips. "But I still have charm," Jack said.

"Yuck fest." That got Ty two slaps on the arm. "Owie. Do you like seeing me in pain?" The brunette questioned only to recived eyes rolls in return. "Why did you pick Tulips instead of roses?" Eddie asked. Jack and Kim looked at each other. "Red Tulips have a meaning," Jack said. "That meaning is undying love." Kim blushed and Jack smiled down at her as the rest of the guys made gagging noises.


	24. Creature Of The Night

**Hey people of the universe. I just want to warn you that this idea came from My Babysitter's A Vampire. So it's not gonna be like Twilight or anything. Sorry if it sucks. I'm not used to writing 'bout vampire and whatnot. (Sucks. Get it? Lame joke I know.)**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Kim nodded as Jack backed her up against the door of the janitor's closet they were in. "You don't have to do this," he whispered as he kissed her. Kim couldn't get any words out she felt Jack's fangs grazed the skin on her neck. It's been three weeks since Jack had told her that he was a vampire and that he was running low on energy because he hasn't had any real blood in a while. she had volunteered to give him the blood he needed.<p>

Kim squeezed her eyes shut and let out a yelp as she felt Jack's fangs sink into her neck. He pulled away after a few seconds and flicked his tongue across his fangs. Kim stared up at him with glazed eyes as her body started to burn and her head felt heavy. Just as she fell over Jack caught her and propped her body up against the door.

Just as Kim started to fidget, Jack latched onto her neck again and sucked the poision out. "You okay," Jack asked as he watched her start to breathe heavily. The only response he got was Kim closing her eyes and fainting. He caught her again and picked her up.

* * *

><p>"Kim...Kimmy. Wake up."<p>

Kim groaned and sat up, her body feeling weak and numb. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in Jack's room. But she didn't see him. Looking again, Kim saw him at the end of the bed. "Hi," she said weakly. Jack gave her a smile before it slipped into a frown. "What's the matter?" Kim asked. "I realy don't think you should be doing it," Jack answered. "And you should be laying down."

Kim rolled her eyes and and let her back fall onto the soft covers on his bed. "But you need the blood," She said finally. Jack scooted closer to her. "But this the sixth time you've blacked out." "At least I'm still alive," Kim said. Jack sighed and stroked her cheek and kissed her nose. The two sat in silence. "Are you worried you'll kill me?" Kim asked softly. She didn't recive an answer.

"I trust you. Okay? I know you will never hurt me on purpose. It's time for you to start trusting yourself." Jack nodded. The two sat in silence again.

* * *

><p><strong>I had no clue on how to end this. I know this isn't the best one I've ever done but you know it's okay.<strong>

**REVIEW:)**


	25. A Day Together

**Bballgirl22 gave me this idea. And I foregot to mention something. Jack lives with Ty and their Mom again. They visit their Dad though, so I might make a chapter about that With Kim tagging along or something.**

* * *

><p>"Can I open my eyes yet?" Jack chuckled as he led a blinded Kim through the woods. "We're almost there," he said. Kim groaned and Jack continued to lead her around fallen branches and trees. They stopped. "You can open them now."<p>

Kim peeked her eyes open and took in the beautiful sight in front of her. Trees surrounded yards of grass and a little lake. The sun reflected off the water. "This place is beyond amazing," Kim said awed. "How'd you find it?" Jack came to her side and grabbed her hand. "My grandpa and me were going hunting when I found this place," Jack answered. Kim nodded and looked at everything.

Her sight landed on a red and white checkered blanket and a picnic basket. "And why exactly did you bring me here?" Kim asked, looking up at Jack with excited and wide brown eyes. "This is a special and secret place," he said. "I figured why not let you in on the secret." They looked at each other's eyes for a minute before sitting down on the blanket. "So," Kim said. "What's on the menu?" Jack opened the basket and took out each thing as he named them.

"We have turkey sandwhiches, grapes, cucumber slices, two can of Sprite, and for dessert chocolate chip cookies by my Mom." Kim looked at the foods. "All my favorites," She muttered. "By the way, why are my Mom's cookies you're favorite dessert?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond in front of him.

Kim laughed to herself at the reason. "My Mom's, as you may know, is a terrible cook so me and my sister have to try and not throw up. But whenever I spend the night with you guys, I fall in love with your Mom's cooking," Kim said between laughs. "And once my Mom mistook salt for sugar and she was making my sister's 10th birthday cake for a party. It sucked."

Jack and Kim fell on the ground laughing. This made the two start and compete which mistake is the worst as they ate. this went on for hours until the boy got an idea with a smirk coming onto his. "Uh-oh," Kim commented, scared. "This can't be good." Jack stood up and held out his hand to the girl on the ground. "Come with me," he said as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. They walked to the lake. "Look at the lake," Jack demanded. Kim turned to the lake and stared at the slightly dirty water. "Yeah. what about it?" she asked.

Jack smirked and pushed her shoulders forward, knocking her off-balance and into the river. Kim let out a shriek and flailed her arms out, trying to catch herself with no such luck. Her body landed with a splash causing water to burst everywhere.

Jack laughed as Kim's head popped up. "You are a dead man, Jackson," she growled. "And how wil that happen, Kimberly," he shot back tauntingly. Pulling herself out, Kim stood up and faced Jack. "Run," She said, coming at him. The brunette took off as fast as he could, knowing that Kim getting revenge was like a bear attacking you. The two ran around for only god knows how long, teasing and taunting each other as if daring the other to make a move.

Kim and Jack stopped after a while, both panting and sweaty. "Now I'm tired," Jack whined. Kim rolled her eyes. "And yet you wander why Ty and me call you a baby." The boy glared playfully at her and she did it back.

Jack scooted closer to her, moving a hand up. Kim sat still. Wandering what he will do._ What's he doing. Does he like me? Snap out it Kim. He's your best friend. Not anything else. But why do I feel sparks when he touches me?_ The battle she was having with her self ended when he moved a piece of her damp hair away from her face.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Kim questioned as the strand was tucked behind her ear. Jack looked away and avioded eye contact. The two didn't talk or moved. Kim rolled a blade of grass between her finger mindlessly while Jack stared out into water.

"It's getting late," Jack said so suddenly that it startled Kim. She nodded in agreement and they got off the ground, quickly cleaning up. "Wanna come back tomorrow?" Jack asked. "Sure," Kim said as the they started to walk off.


	26. Two Howards and a Crawford

**I have a very important annoucement for you guys. The author moonfan4eva has done an alomst word-for-word story of my ant farm story. Could you guys please PM that author and get them to take down that story. If you guys can do that for me I would be so happy.**

* * *

><p>"Here comes the supermodels," Jack snickered as Kim and Ty came down the steps wearing their pj's and had their hair sticking up slightly. His Mom gave him a stern look. "Be nice," she said to him. Ty punched Jack's shoulder and walked to the table. "Your not funny," Kim said as she sat down next to Ty. The male brunette chuckled as he watched the two girls feast on 3 pancakes and sat down next to Kim.<p>

After a minute of eating quietly the Howard siblings started fighting over the syrup like they do everytime maple syrup was involved. "Get your stinkin paws off the of the bottle," Ty hollered as she threw her brother and herself to the floor. "It's my turn to use it," Jack shot back. Kim shook her head in disbelif. Don't they ever get tired of fighting? "May I?" she mouthed to Ms. Howard. The women sighed and nodded. Dropping to the floor, the blonde slapped both of the two on the arm and grabbed the bottle before standing up and pouring an equal amount of syrup on each stack of pancakes.

Kim was staying with Ty and Jack for a week because both of her parents are on business trips. It was the second day but to her it felt like a month.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Kim asked as she and the others sat on the couch fully dressed and filled with pancakes. "We could go down to the pier," Ty said. Jack and Kim nodded in agreement. As the walked down the sidewalk, they passed no other than Donna Tobin and Diana Mills. "Look what hag dropped in," Ty said as she sneered at the two. Jack quickly inertwined his hand with Kim's. "Well Well Well," Donna said as she stared at them. "Does the wittle girl need a protecter?" The black-haired girls laughed as Kim rolled her eyes. "At least I down panic everytime I get a speck a dirt on my clothes," she said. Donna and Diana imeaditely stopped laughing.

Diana stepped up to Jack with bittersweet smile. "Are you going to dump her yet," she asked as she shot daggers at Kim. Jack rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "I told you that I'm dating Kim," he said. "Move on already." Diana stomped her foot. "You will be mine." Donna and Diana stalked off, their noses high in the air. "What prisses," Ty said as she turned to Kim and Jack who nodded in agreement.

"Um Jack, you can let go of my waist now." Jack blushed and pulled away to see his sister smirking. "Oh my gosh," she said. "Jackson Ryan Howard blushing? I've seen it all." Kim laughed as her and Ty walked to the arcade with a grumbling Jack behind them.

After a few hours of eating cotton candy and corn dogs, riding a few roller coasters, and wining prizes from playing games, dusk had arrived and Ty had met a cute boy named Chris, leaving Jack and Kim alone. "Thanks for wining me this puppy," Kim said as she hugged a tiny brown and white spotted stuffed dog to her chest. Jack smiled at her. "No problem. I love playing basketball," he replied. They walked around a little bit, the only sound they heard was the muffled voices and laughter from kids on rides and gravel crunching beneath their feet.

"Wanna go on the ferris wheel?" Jack asked as they almost walked past it. Kim tilted her head up and looked at how far up it went. "Uh...sure," she answered nervously. They walked in line and waited paiently. "Aw," the man said as he took the dollar it to ride it from Jack. "Two lovers going on the ferris wheel." The two turned cherry red at the statement. "No we're not-we don't," they protested. The man chuckled and let them on, strapping them in tight.

As they started to go up, Kim started shaking slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Jack. "You okay?" he asked as concern filled his eye. looking at him, she nodded slowly as his arm slipped over her shoulders. Kim squeezed her puppy to her tightly, Jack thinking she looked cute when she was scared. _Wait, _he thought. _Do I like Kim? Of course not. She's my best friend. I can't have feelings for her. That would be weird. _Little did the brunette know, the blonde next to him waas having the same exact thoughts.

The two were so wrapped up in their thoughts that the ride went by quickly and they found themselves walking home already. "That was fun," Kim said as they reached the creamy colored 5 story house. "Yeah it was," Jack agreed as they walked in to see Ty passed out on the couch with the TV on. Kim turned the Tv off and threw a blanket on her sleeping (and snoring) friend.

"Wanna hang out in my room?" Jack asked as they headed up stairs. She nodded and follwed him up the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Them hanging out in his room is probably going to be the next chapter. I'm not to sure about the chapter title but I couldn't think of anything else. It might change if I think of something different.<strong>

**REVIEW:)**

**Peace,**

**CutieQueen.**


	27. Haunted

**Hello again. I am going to try something. It is a two-shot type thing. I am going to write two Taylor Swift Songfics as an test thing. If a lot of people like them I will do more. That will be published in this story. Bballgirl22 had requested this.**

**This** **is Part 1 of it.**

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov<p>

Jack and me had been dating for 3 in a half months. It started out pretty good until things started to get a little rocky during the middle. We were pretty frailge since around the second month but I had always thought we would be able to get through it.I had tried to keep things at the seams, even though he didn't seem as happy as when we first started dating. Never in my life would I have thought that we would break apart.

Jack had ended it when at night a few weeks ago. He and I still hang out together as long as other people are around. I don't think we are ready to be alone yet. I didn't tell him my secrets or worries or any good news I would get. If Jacks wants me to do that again before all this started, he needs to earn my trust back first.

Sometimes regret would be shown his face, but only for a second so I don't know if it was even there. The night of our break up his eyes had held coldness that I never thought would be shown on him. It still there whenever he'd snap at people, which is more often now then it was before. Even when we talk, I'm afraid something will happen to upset Jack around me and then it becomes like one of those moments where you're watching movie and something unexpected comes up that makes you hold your breath to see what happens next.

Sadly, that's become my life.

My ex has become a tornado of emotions and just when I think I made sense of his actions _BAM! _something happens and I'm back to square one.

I keep wondering why he would leave me in the rain on a dark night with a broken heart. My mind had tried to get me to speak but I guess I was to shocked to do anything to not end it. Before we broke up and had been offically dating for a month, it seemed as if neither one of us could breath without the other for long period of time. In a way I was kinda like that because I am still able to not go into a suicide rampage knowing that we are the type of people that break up and keep an awkward friendship with each other.

But Jack's hurtful words still follow me around as a reminder of one the most painful moments in my entire life.

_Flashback_

_"We're through," Jack said. I stared at him in shock. Had I heard hime right? "I haven't happy for a while. We both now it was gonna happen sooner or later. You're nothing to me now."_

_A mixure of rain and tears rolled of my shocked and pained face before hitting the sidewalk. I couldn't believe this was happening. I tried everything to make us work. "But please I really want us to wo-" I tried to explain before he cut me off._

_"No, Kim. We are done." Jack walked down the street in the pouring rain, leaving me to stand there like a statue._

_Flashback Ends_

I went out with this guy named Marcus. He was okay but we had nothing in common like Jack and me. I thought about all the times we would say 'I love you' to each other; I had meant it did Jack? Everything between us was still haunting me and I had told my sister, Natalie, about it. She had told me that everything was blessing in diguise one way or another. I didn't how pain was a type of blessing but kept my mouth shut.

Ty had spent days in my room with me until I felt better, claiming that she hated her brother even more then she did before. I didn't hate him but envied him in some way. I'm not sure why I do but when I told Ty, she said it was probably because he is brave for breaking up with me cause he knows he will end up with a broken arm soon. Jack had lost me and I had lost him. He dosen't care that he lost me but I did care. I didn't want to but I did.

My mind is haywire because of the feelings and drama that happening to me and it's affecting my karate. I lose whenever I spar, my sense are pretty much gone, and I can barely focus on what we learn.

I knew nothing was the same and we couldn't go back to normal. All of my friends tell me to let go but I can't. JAck has. But I will never recover fully.

Because I know that I am truly and utterly haunted.


	28. I'd Lie

**This is part 2 of the Taylor Swift two-shot thing. Sorry that the last on was so depressing. It was based off of what a first heart-break would feel like.**

* * *

><p>Kim and Jack have been best friend for as long as they can remember. They joke about never wanting to fall in love and have family lives. Even though she knows there jokes, Kim hopes he does.<p>

She been in love with him for a while now, but she would never admit it. Only one person knows that tiny piece of information. Jack and Kim could tell a person everything about one another like they were reading it off the web. Kim would be able to tell you that running his fingers through his hair is a sign to show you Jack's nervous, his favorite color is green, he was born on July 13th, and he has a beautiful tomboy of a sister named Ty.

Jack could tell you that Kim bit her lip when she's nervous, her favorite color is dark purple, was born on August 5th,and has a girly sister named Natalie. They were both really comfortable with each other. Their friends alway teased them about how they were going to end up together soon, leading both of them to turn into tomatos.

Ty and Kim would joke about how oblivious Jack was. Ty was the only one who knew her best friend's secret love. The blond would always be over at the Howard's house for something, wheater it was because her and Jack had to do homework or hang out or Ty had a knew why to them closer.

This is normal for the two best friends. Flirting, talking, laughing. It was like a game where no one could win or lose. Kim would try to look her best without going overboard with make-up like other girls at school do and pray to the love gods Jack would give her a chance. And Jack tries to impress her without going to get flowers and sending lovey-dovey notes to her like every boy in school does.

Every day the two are found doing something with each other. It like a thing that has to be done. They have to see at least a minute of each other. If one of them was sick, the other would have them on their minds. If one had an event, the other would be seen cheering them on. Kim hoped they would some day end this little game and actually get together. Jack wanted to be with her but he was a chicken with no guts. In a way it was sad and in another, it was funny.

Jack gives Kim kisses on the cheek and loves to know it will turn pink the instant it makes contact. She claims that he is a major tease, which was true cause he is.

They have been locked in closets, tripped, pushed, and victims of slight robberies (all thank to the other Wasabi Worriors) to get closer to each other. When walking home together, people tell them that they are the cutest couple ever.

Everything that their out through are signs. Good signs that they want to follow but fear what might happen if they take that road. So you can asked tghem if the love each other, Jack and Kim lie each time, not willing to give up their secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't like the song that much but I kinda just did what the song means. And that is about best friends who love each but are always driven away by the fear of rejection.<strong>

**REVIEW!:)**


	29. Costume Party

**I based the girl's costume off of a picture I saw on google. The rest I thought of.**

* * *

><p>Kim and Ty walked down the basement steps of the Martinez's house. The big room was lit up and had music blaring so loud that the two girls were positive that the neighbors could hear. A snack table was push against the far wall, a few bean bags were place in different corners of the room with pillows, a dj was at the front of the room, and the it crammed with people dancing and talking.<p>

"Jerry's brother really went all out," Kim said to her friend over the loud music. Ty nodded in agreement.

It was an early October evening and the two girls were at their friend's Jerry house for his 15-year old brother's,Marco, birthday. It was close to halloween and he had wanted a costume party.

Kim was dressed in black gaucho pants, a red and black striped shirt that showed her stomach , leather gloves, a red bandana tied neatly around her head. With the final touch of an eye patch and black converses, making the perfect appearance of a pirate. Ty was dressed in an green off the shoulder dress with a long black vest over it. the dress's sleeve went all the way down to her wrists and a hat was sitting on her head with a matching green ribben. finishing off the look with stripped stockings and black converses.

The two girls made their way around the crowd of people until they reached back where they said they would meet their friends. "Hey guys," Ty greeted them. She got 'Hey's' and 'Hi's' in response.

Looking around the group, Kim saw that Jack was a vampire, Eddie was a magician, Milton was Albert Enstien, and Jerry was-

"What are you Jerry?" she asked as she looked him up and down. He rolled his eyes. "It's obvious," he said. "I'm a hot air ballon." Kim nodded in realizeation. Jerry had a small box that went to his calf and up to his waist with a puffy purple shirt on. Exactly what a Jerry costume would be like.

"Is my sister wearing a dress?" Jack asked in false shock. Ty rolled her eyes. "Can it, sparkle boy," she shot back. "I happen to like this dress. And it's gonna be the only one I wear for the enitre year." Everyone laughed at Jack's new nickname. The two siblings started bickering and their friends watched them. "I think they break the record for most brickering," Kim said. The others nodded in agreement.

It continued for a few more minutes before they stopped. "I thought it would never end," Eddie said. The siblings rolled their eyes in unison.

"Oh shut up!"

"Be quiet!"

The scared boy jumped back in fright, his hat slightly falling off his head as he made his way to the snack table. "Talk about a scardy cat", Jerry said that got him weird looks in response. "Your no better," Kim said. "Uh huh," he said. "Oh really?" Ty and Kim looked at each other before lunging at Jerry to have him jump a foot in the air. "I rest my case," The blonde said.

Jack smirked as he watched his friends fight. _Kim looks great in red, _he thought. _Wait, did I really just think that? I mean sure she's cute but still. We're best friends. We can't get together. _He was so caught up in his own thoughts that Jack didn't notice Kim waving a hand infront of his face. "Jack," she said. He finallt snapped out of it and looked down at her. "Yeah?" He asked, not sure of what she said. "I said do you want to dance?" Kim said frusratingly. He nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her out to the dance floor. The song that was playing was 'Collide' by Howie Day.

Jack slowly put his hands on her waist as Kim placed her on his neck. The swayed slightly, loooking around at they couples around them to see Ty and Jerry dancing. Hestantly, Kim put her head on his shoulder. "They make a cute couple," she said, looking at her best friends laughing at something Jerry said. Jack smirked and leaned down to her ear. "If they get together and her breaks her her heart, his head will be broken," he whispered. She giggled a little and smiled at him. "Could I help?" She whispered back. Jack smiled and nodded.

They talked in qiuet tones so only the two of them knew what they were saying. "Why did you want to be a vampire?" Kim asked, playing with the hem of his cape. "Cause I get to wear awesome teeth," Jack said as he flashed his fake fangs at her. "And why did you want to be a pirate?" The girl thought for a minute then answered. "I like 'Pirates Of The Caribbean'." She opened her skull locket to reavel a picture of Jack Sparrow. "Oh." The two looked at each other, getting lost in another's eyes. Right when they started leaning in, a voice made Jack and Kim jump apart.

"Hey guys," Jerry said. The two sighed and stared at him. Ty whacked him in the shoulder. "You idiot! Couldn't you see they were having a moment?" she hissed at him before dragging him back into the crowd. Kim stare at where the two once for a minute before turning to Jack. "Um I think I-I-I'm just gonna go," she said as she turned on her heel and made her way to a corner.

Once she got there, Kim moved a pillow and plopped down on an orange bean bag and placed the black pillow on her lap. Jack sighed and watched her disappear.

"So close," both of them muttered.


	30. In The Rain

**Hey guys. The ideas just keep coming. Hope you enjoy. I'm slightly depressed so I'm sorry if my chapters suck or anything. It will probably pass over soon *sighs*.**

**I am starting a new story. Don't know the name yet or when it will be up. But it be soon.**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kim said as she and Ty sat down while sliding their trays in front of them in their spots next to Jack who was reading a book. She got no response. The girls looked at each other. "JACK!" they screamed at the top of their lungs, scaring the poor boy so much that he fell off his seat. The whole cafeteria tried to stifle the laughs and chuckles they got for his benfit. "Why did you <em>do <em>that?" he asked as he sat back down. "Sorry," Kim said. "But you weren't responding." "For your information I have to read this 700 paged book by Monday **(that day was Friday) **and I have only gotten to page 308," Jack said hurridly.

"Oh no," Ty whined. "Are you going to be like this the whole weekend?" Jack looked at her. "I must!" he cried. "This counts for 30% of our final grade." The girls shared a glance. "Please tell me that you'll be at the dojo's anniversary party," Kim said. Jack's mind clicked. "Oh crud," he exclaimed, facepalming. "I completely forgot." Ty rolled her eyes and Kim sighed in annoyance. "Are you going?" she asked again, leaning closer slightly.

When he didn't answer immeaditely, the girls shared another glance. Kim gave her best friend a tiny nod. "Please?" she asked once again except this time, she stuck out her bottom lip and widened her eyes. Jack stared at her and felt himself breaking. It happened everytime. When something didn't happen Kim Crawford's way, she brouth out her best weapon: The puppy dog eyes. After a few more seconds he cracked completely. "Fine. I'll be there."

The two girl nodded in satisfaction and continued to eat their disgusting slop that was on the trays in front of them.

* * *

><p>It was 6:18 in the evening on a breezy Saturday night and the Bobby Wasabi dojo was filled the man himself, parents a few guest, Rudy, and all the students.<p>

Except one.

Kim looked around the room for the millionth time that night, hoping to find Jack hiding somewhere. After a few more minutes of hopeless searching, she walked over to the refreshment table where Ty had been oddly silent. "I can't not belive that he didn't show up," Kim said, her anger visible in her voice. "Ki-" Ty tried to say but got cut off by the blonde.

"Don't defend him! You were there when Jack said he was going to be here. He could finish the bo-" "Kim!" Ty cried while grabbing the girl's shoulder and shaking her. When she stopped, the blonde looked slightly dazed. Ty let go of her friend's shoulders and sighed sadly. "Our Grandma died last night," the brunette said softly. "Jack's not taking it well."

Kim stood, stunned. "Where is he?" she asked finally. Ty shrugged and watched Kim raced out the door.

* * *

><p>It was pouring hard but Kim was barely aware of that as she to every place she thought Jack would be. She checked the pier, the skate park, the beach, and his house. Low on hope,she went to the park to see a tall, drenched fingure sitting on a bench. Once she got closer, Kim saw that it was Jack.<p>

"Do you want me to go?" she asked with her voice almost as low as a whisper. The crying boy shook his head no as Kim sat down next to him. She put an arm around his shoulders and Jack laid his head on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cue sad and romantic music*<strong>

**I don't know how I feel about this one. I wanted to do something sad. **

**Is it too sad?**

**Can you guess what Tv show I got it from?**

**Will you review? Please do.**


	31. Perfect

**I wanted to try something a little different. This had come to mind while listening to P!nk's "Perfect". I love that song. But it is not a songfic.**

* * *

><p>She was perfect. Everyone thought so. But she didn't agree. He would admire her secretly, never letting her catch on that he, Jack Howard, was completely in love with her, Kim Crawford.<p>

To her, the only type of perfect was imperfect. Everyone had to be imperfect for anyone to think that they were truly perfect. Even the fake prisses of every high school had flaws.

One day Jack and Kim were at their secret spot. The blonde was laying on her back, staring up at the clouds. Jack laid next to her on his back as well, staring at her. "What's your secret?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she asked back while turning slightly to face him.

"How are you so perfect?" Kim let out an adorable laugh that was music to Jack's ears (not that he'd ever say that). "Why does everybody ask me that?" Jack shrugged. "Cause they think your perfect," he answered. Kim looked at him with curiousity dancing in her brown eyes. "Does that mean you think I'm perfect?" Jack blushed realizing he was caught.

"Possibly," he said. "But answer the question." Kim sighed and played with the gold heart necklace. "I'm not perfect," she said, staring up at the sky again as she watched them roll by. "What's one of your faults?" Jack asked, moving closer to her.

"I'm a horrible cook," Kim said with a silly smile gracing her lips. "I get it from my mom." Jack chuckled and laced their hands together. The girl glanced down at it and her smile got bigger. "You are such a flirt," Kim whispered, hoping not to get lost in Jack's chocolate eyes. "But you love me because of that," he whispered back with a smirk as he watched her cheeks get redder.

"Yeah right," She said sarcasticly. Jack stared at her for a while and moved a hand up. Kim laid still as the hand slid across her forehead, seeking for the scar on it. It held a memory. A memory that Kim hated and only Jack knew about it. "Must you remind me that's still there?" she asked as one of his fingers traced it's crest like shape. "Yes," Jack said simply.

Kim glared. "You know I hate it." Jack sat up and brushed his mouth on the scar and laid back down. "I love it," he said. Kim tilted her head to the side in curiousity. "Why?" she asked.

"It's your only flaw."


	32. The Darkness Behind The Scar

**Oh my flippin god! I haven't updated in so long! But I've been held up by family and birthdays so I'm sorry for that. Some people have asked for the story behind Kim's scar in the last chapter. I kinda got the ideas for this chapter and the last one from the _Immortals _series. I bet some of you were already thinking that.**

* * *

><p><em>It was a rainy night. Lightning was lighting up the sky as thunder boomed. Other than that, it was quiet. The house that was three stories tall creaked as two girl slipped passed their parents room. They soundlessly made their down the stairs and into the living room. "Will we get caught?" The shorter one asked. She was no older then seven. Her eyes were wide and full of curiousity as she looked up at the older girl beside her. Or at least trying to with her blonde hair in the way. She was twelve and had amazing green and blue eyes that matched the ocean. They held annoyance and determination as she swiped a piece of platuinm blonde from her face and tucked it firmly behind her ear.<em>

_"Stop talking and we won't, Kim," Natalie said as she grabbed the remote from the coffee table and pressed the power button. They should've been in bed sleeping, but neither could do that. Natalie had snuck down here to watch whatever was on, knowing she could get into a lot of trouble if she was caught. Kim had followed her in hopes of knowing what her older sister was doing. She looked around slowly before sitting down next to Natalie who had her eyes glued to a re-run of 'Ghost Whisperer'._

_The storm continued, getting louder as minutes ticked past. Just as Natalie was leaning closer to the tv, it turned into static before going black. She let out a groan of frustrastion. "Just when it was getting good," she muttered. Kim looked around nervously. "Maybe we s-should h-h-head upstairs," the frightened girl squeak out as shadows started to pop out at her. She got a annoyed sigh in response."Quit being such a baby," her sister told her as she went into the kitchen._

_"We're the only ones he-" Natalie cut herself when a giant BANG! ran through the air. "who's there?" she called as she turned to her left. Her hand turned into a fist but her eyes were wide and fearful._

_BANG!_

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_Kim ran to her sister's side. Natalie grabbed a vase from the table. "Go behind the counter," she whispered. The little girl hesitated before diving it, landing on her stomach. Getting to her knees, She peeked out and watched as Natalie inched closer to the sound. "Who's there?" She asked louder as her grip on the glass vase tightened until her knuckles were white._

_A cackle was heard. It was dry, rough, raspy, and thick. Like a rusted nail being dragged against a piece of metal. Kim shivered and hugged herself tightly, chills going down her spine like a waterfall. Natalie gulped loudly and took another timid step closer while trying to aim at the target. The thing stepped closer as well. It came into view with the moonlight acting like a spotlight. Neither of the girls could tell if it was a man or a woman._

_On top of the head was a mop of thin greasy hair. It was a mix of brown, green, and black. The skin looked like wrinkled leather that had been thrown into the washer. The hands were skinny and covered in dirt and moss. You could practically see bone. It was short but still majorly skinny. The teeth had to be the worst out of everything else. They were a horrible brown color. Some were chipped. Some weren't even there. They had something on them. Maybe mud. Maybe dirt. Or both. The gums were a dark black with chunks of white. The were completely black, burning holes into Natalie's eyes. It gave her a grin and reached out. She jumped back and threw the vase after recovering fo the gruesome sight._

_Shards landed into the skin, making the thing let out a awful screech. It was like claws being scratched against a chalkboard. Kim put hand over her mouth, willing herself not to scream. She wanted to get help. Get her parents so they can figure out what to do. But Kim was frozen. In horror? In shock? Both? She couldn't tell. Her mind was was clouded as she watched what was happening in in front of her while gripping the corner of the counter._

_Natalie glanced at her sister. She had to protect her. She just had to. After all, she was the oldest. Quickly turning back to to the monster, Natalie gasped as a bright glowing green mist bursted from it's mouth. It surrounded her quickly. She coughed spluttered, drooping to her knees as she struggled to breathe._

_"Natalie!" Kim screamed as she rushed to her sister's side. The older one held out a hand. "Get... Back," she strained out as she shut her eyes in pain. The monster watched, seeming delighted. Kim stared up at it as anger rushed through her small body. That thing was causing her sister pain. She stood and faced it despite Natalie's pained protests. "YOU!" Kim kickied its leg. It flinched and leaned down so it was a few inches from her face. It brought a hand up and pressed a digusting and pointy finger nail to the center of Kim's forehead._

_The girl gasped in pain but clenched her fists until they were deadly white. She wouldn't give it the saticsfation of seeing her in weaken. The nail pressed harder and moved back and foreth. Kim clamped her mouth shut even her teeth were about to break._

_She wouldn't scream._

_She couldn't._

_Natalie gripped Kim's pant leg and tugged roughly while coughing up blood and gasping for air. "Run," she said. Her body was going to give out any second. She knew she was going to die. Her body felt like it was on fire and her head was practically made of bricks because of how heavy it felt. Kim had to get out of the room. she couldn't see her die so slowly. But Kim stood still, staring into the monster's black holes. Her head burned but other then that she felt fine. "You are cursed." The voice sounded more horrifying up close but she didn't wince._

_The green mist started to turn into a dark purple as it twisted around it. The mist reached the head and started to fade, After a minute, it was gone._

_Kim blinked before dropping next to her sister who was getting paler by the minute. "I'm getting mom and dad," she stated. As Kim rose to her feet, Natalie grabbed her hand. "I love you," she whispered with a very weak smile. Kim nodded and smiled as well. "I love you too," she responded as she raced up the stairs. "MOM! DAD!" The two jumped high in the air as slammed the door open._

_"What's wrong?" her mom asked in a panic. "Natalie," Kim said before running back to the kitchen with her parents closely behind. When they aririved, Natalie was barely breathing. The mom gasped and ran to the living room for her phone. After the woman hung up the phone and told them that the ambulance would be there in a few minutes._

_They were at the hospital in four minutes flat. Natalie was wheeled out of the ambulance, hooked up to a bunch of machines. Kim's mom spent hours sobbing as her sister was tested on. Her dad's face was blank. He seemed to be staring off into space. After 3 painfully slow hours, a doctor came out. "Are you here for Natalie Crawford?" he asked as his eye drifted to the clip board. Kim watched quietly as her father got up from his seat and nodded. "Yes," he said as the doctor sighed._

_"It seems that your daughter was overdosed with a type of toxic gas that we cannot identify." Kim stared at him wide-eyed. She knew that was partly a lie but didn't speak up. It was kind of obvious she would lose the fight. Who are her parents going to believe? Her, a silly little seven year old with a huge imagination? Or a serious, fully educated doctor? Kim kicked her feet back and forth silently as the doctor continued. "She breathed in twice her body size and it infected her lungs to quickly for us to react." Mrs. Crawford sobbed harder as Mr. Crawford put his head in his hands. He looked up after a minute and turned to Kim. "Sweetie," he said as he bent infront of her. "Did the person hurt you?" she shook her head no and looked down as he stood up. "Can you please get a room for her?" Mr. Crawford looked back at the doctor. The man nodded as he made his way to the front desk that was a few feet away from the waiting room._

_"Debra, can I get a paitent in room 102?" Kim heard him ask. A middle-aged looking lady glanced up from the conputer in front of her. "Certaintly, Doctor Rupner," she said as she pressed a few buttons on a phone. after a few minutes, a bed came rolling down the hall. Mr. Crawford boasted Kim onto the bed as her mom came to her side. "Don't worry honey," she said as she took the little girl's small hand in hers. "You'll be fine." Kim nodded and leaned back as a man rolled her away from her parents._

* * *

><p><em>*Six years later*<em>

A thirteen-year old Kim gripped her best friend's, Jack, hand as they walked down rows of head stones. It was the anniversary of her sister's death. It was dusk and a heavy breeze blew through the trees. "Are you okay?" Jack asked as they made their way to a tall and narrow headstone. the girl ex-haled and nodded as she set a boquet of red roses next to it. The two stood in silence for a minute as they read the engraved words on the little tower of concret infront of both of them.

**Natalie Ronny Crawford**

**1996-2005**

**Parents Lauran Willa Crawford & Ryan Grady Crawford**

Kim looked away as tears started to race down her cheeks. Jack looked at her with concerned and sad eyes as he wiped them away. "Wanna go home?" he asked gently. She nodded as they headed toward the big, black, and metal gates.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad wasn't it? But the longest chapter yet for this story. Anyway, I will be updated as much as I can. Hope you loved it.<strong>


	33. Fantasic Yet Strange Foods

**KittenNya helped me with this one.**

* * *

><p>"What are you <em>eating<em>?" Jerry questioned as Kim and Ty sat down with the rest of the Wassabi Worriors at lunch. "French fries with soy sauce," Kim answered simply as she dipped a fry into a small black puddle. Jack raised an eyebrow and eyed the food curiously. "Why?" he asked. "Cause it tastes good," Ty said, annoyed. "Just try it," Kim encoraged while pushing her tray closer Jack. He sighed in defeat and picked up a slightly burnt fry and dipped it into the tiny pool of sauce.

As the crunchy yellow rectangel turned into a yucky brown, the brown-haired boy hestaintly bit off of it and chewed slowly. After a few seconds he started to nod approvingly. "It's okay," Jack said after he swallowed. "Told you," Kim and Ty said in unison. Jerry leaned closer to Eddie and Milton. "And you said they went clones," he said smugly as if proving a point. "We can hear you," the girls snapped at him at the same time again. The tall boy jumped back in fright, nearly tripping over a few chair in the process.

Ty smirked in satisfaction and high-fived the blond at her left. "Do you eat other strange foods?" Milton asked as he looked up from his chemistry textbook for the first time since lunch. "Strange? No," Kim said as she began to dip fries again. "Fantasic tasting? Heck Yeah," Ty said as she did the same as her best friend. "Meet at my house and we'll teach you how to make them," Kim said as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Ty cried as she, Jerry, and Eddie dashed out of their finally class for the day. "I don't know how history I can take for one day." The others nodded in agreement. "Hey guys," they heard Kim call as they met up with her and Jack at the main entrance. "Where's Milton?" She got shrugs and "I don't know"'s in response as they started down the sidewalk.<p>

"Put your stuff on the couch," Kim said as she unlocked the front door. "Okay," the other said as they threw their bags into the living room. The house was kinda big. It was 3 stories tall, a light brown on the outside. The kitchen matched the house's inviting vibe. A beautiful lavendar colored the walls with dark purple flora print curtains covered a small window that was above the pure white sink. "I'll get the supplies," Ty annouce as she walked over to a large pantry by the microwave hanging above the stove. Kim nodded as she tossed the girl an apron while put one on herself.

Meanwhile, The boys stared at them in shock. "I guess you know your way around the kitchen," Milton said as they sat on the stools. "Yes, yes we do," Kim said, setting a glass bowl in front of her. "Unlike you," Eddie teased the nerdy teenager about his horrible cooking skills. The red-headed boy sighed dejectedly. "I know."

Jack watched closely as his sister and best friend moved around the kitchen. They looked so at ease when they did it, almost as if they belonged there. A bepp sounded through the once silence air, making everyone slightly jump. "Ohh," Jerry said, looking down at his watch. "Spongebob is on." Eddie, Milton, and Ty screamed and followed the smartly challegened teenager into the living room. Jack laughed and rolled his eyes as he watched the four of them swicth on the tv and immeaditely get their eyes glued to the screen.

"Need any help?" the remaining boy asked. The blond smiled sheepishly at him and nodded. "Can you get the bananas and otmeal?" He nodded and walked around the kitchen, his arms filling with foods. Jack quickly put them on the counter and sat back down. Kim peeled the fruits and dropped them into the bowl before pouring half a cup of otmeal on top of it. "Milk," she said bluntly as she started to mush it together. "Here's the mi-" He was cut off as he dripped and accidently poured half it on the shocked and angry blond.

For a minute, everything was silent.

No one moved or talked. The only sound was the tv from the living room. Suddenly, after a moment, Jack bursted out laughing. Kim glared at him as his laughter turned silent and he held his gut while dropping to the ground.

"You must think this is really hilarious," Kim commented as flicked her damp hair from her 3 minutes later, peering down at the still laughing boy on the ground. Jack looked up and her and tried to stop. He failed. "I'm s-sorry," he said as he got back up. The sounds sounded streched because of being said in between fading chuckles. Kim just sighed and poured what was left of the milk in the bowl in front of her.

"Now we just need to let it set," Kim exclaimed as she put the bowl full of slightly yellow mush in the fridge. Jack nodded from his spot at the counter. "What should we do now?" he asked when the girl had seat herself next to him. She shrugged and started to braid her hair. "I dunno..." A silence came into the room. It wasn't an awkward one. But it wasn't completely comfortable either. It was one of those what's-gonna-happen-next type of silences.

Jack watched as the braids Kim had made undid themselves and fell into curly wet strands.

_"Spongebob squarepants. Spongebob square pants. Spongggebooob square pannnts!"_

Kim started to hum along softly with the song, making Jack smile at her. He had always liked to hear her sing. It was a shame that Kim had to do it in public. After a few minutes of drowning in his own thoughts, Jack noticed the girl on his mind waving a hand in front of his face. "What?" he asked, the slightest hint of a blush spreading across his cheeks when he realized that he had been staring at her. Kim smirked and pointed to her left. "I think the yougurt is done." She hopped off her stool and walked over to the fridge, her hair swinging wildly as she bounced slightly with every step.

The silver metal door was swung pen by it's black handle. Kim grabbed the bowl and placed it on the counter as she closed the door with a kick. The mush had harden and looked like pudding. "It's ready!" Kim shouted into the living room. She jumped out of the way as the four ran into the kitchen.

"FOOD!" they shouted. Jack and Kim laughed as they watched their friend march around the kitchen looking for plates and spoons. Jack glance at the smilling blond beside him for a few lingering seconds. She was truly amazing. And had great skills and a perfect smile. He sighed as Kim and him got food also.

No one had to know, right? Couldn't Jack have a tiny crush on a girl he girl he's known for a long time without being pressured?

Not really.

* * *

><p><strong>KittenNya and me came up with all the snacks. We even tried them ourselves. So if your brave enough, give 'em a try. And feel free to press the review button.<strong>


	34. Missing

**This one is way over due. Bballgirl22 told me to do this one in honor of 9/11.**

**Has anyone listened to 'I miss you daddy 2011 remix'? It is an truly amazing song for all the daughters who lost thier dads during the terrible day.**

**So if you lost someone because of 9/11, this chapter is for you and I hope you love it.**

* * *

><p>She ran.<p>

The sound of her foot steps and the roaring rain rang through her ears as she darted in between trees and fallen branches. It was the worst day in her entire life. The pain was too much to bear.

No one knew except her family. And she wanted to keep it that way. Her friends couldn't see her weak side. All they would do is pity her and look at her with sorrow.

And she hated that.

Tears and rain dripped off her face as she started to climb up an old and tall tree. She hid in it's limbs and leaned against the soaked trunck. Sobs escaped her mouth as her mind spun out of control. Everything was too much pressure. The memories were all rotten and tragic, mocking her pain.

* * *

><p>Jack stared out the window. Rain littered it's glassy and smooth surface as the leaves swayed in the hectic wind. September 11 was never a good day. He knew that quite well. It didn't effected him, but Jack was well aware that many families were drowning in sorrow.<p>

Terrorists were to blame. Why they hated americans was unknown. They crashed two planes full of innocent people into the twin towers. The incident was terribly tragic.

He sighed and turned away from the window and focus on the tv. The phone started to ring from the hallway. Just as he started to get up from the couch, Ty ran down the stairs and grabbed ahold of the phone before he got there. "Hello?" she asked into the phone, panting slightly. "It's for you," she said after the person on the other end spoke. Jack snatched the phone from his sister's hands.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Jack."_

His eyes turned curious. Why would Kim's mom be calling him?

"Is something wrong Ms. Crawford?"

The woman choked back a sob and struggled to speak.

_"K-Kim's G-g-gone..."_

Jack nearly dropped the phone as his mind whirred numbly. Fear traveled through out his body as he shakingly gripped the phone tightly.

"Why?"

_"She will need to tell you...Can you please find her for me? Make sure she's safe?"_

"Of course."

He hung up the phone and through on his worn out sneakers. before dashing out the door. Ty called after him, but her voice was carried away in the screaming wind. His feet slapped the concret. Jack knew exactly where she went. But why? Why had she leave?

His question remained unanswered as Jack slowed to a walk. He entered the clearing and looked around. Rain smacked the lake with great forced and wind violently shook the trees. "Kim?" Jack shouted. No one answered. She was here, she had to be. It was her favorite place in the entire city. "I know your here," he tried. A faint sound came withen a tree. It sounded strained. "Kimmy?"

A sob sounded through the air. Jack ran to the tree and grabbed onto it's slippery trunk until his knuckles turned white. Grunts slipped out of his mouth as he pulled himself to her branch.

Kim stared down at he water silently. Tears fell off her face and splash onto her clothes. Her blonde hair hung around her face flatly. She shivered from the cold weather. Kim didn't look at him as Jack sat on the branch next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. Kim looked away from the water and avoided his eyes. "He was my hero," she whispered after a few minutes of silent passed. "He didn't deserve to die."

Jack realized why she ran. Her died was killed on September 11. "I'm so sorry," he told her. Kim looked at the water again. "I should join him," she said. "Then he wouldn't be alone." She let her leg fall off the side of the branch. Jack stared at her wide-eyed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her until she was safely on the surface. "I can't let you do that Kimmy," he said, trailing his finger tips up and down her arm. Kim swallowed back a sob. "It's so hard," she cried as she turned to him. He sighed and wiped her tears away. "But you can't die," Jack said quietly.

The blonde looked at him with glassy eyes. "Why not?" she asked. "Cause you need to be here," he answered, taking her hands in his. "With me." Time slowed around them as the looked into each other's eyes. "Thanks." a tiny smile appeared on her lips. "For everything." Jack smiled and hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>That seemed like a good place to end it. And my brain kinda turned off after I wrote that sentence.<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


	35. Video Games

"I can totally wipe the floor with you at Call of Duty Black Ops," Ty told Kim with her game face on as she snatched a black controller off the coffee table. Kim scoffed and grabbed the white one. "Oh please," Kim said as both girls seated themselves on the couch. Guns and explosions bellowed from the tv loudly as the girls tried to kill each other. "Can you turn it down?" Jack shouted from up stairs. "Nope," both girls yelled back.

"No!" Ty screamed and threw her controller down as Kim pumped her fists in the air in victory. "In your face," she told her friend. The brunette growled and lunged at her. The blond quickly dodged her and kicked. Ty jumped out of the way just before it hit her chest. The girls continued to fight with each other as Jack came down the stairs. He sighed at the two and flipped them. "Ow," they groaned and got to their feet, glaring daggers at the boy. He just shrugged. "Had to do something," he said before heading to the kitchen.

"I bet I could beat you at Call of Duty Black Ops," Kim said smugly with smirk as she followed him. Jack looked at her with mild amusement. "I seriously doubt that," he said while biting into cookie. "I have the highest score on that game." "Not anymore," Kim sing songed tauntingly. He gasped and stared at her wide-eyed. "Let's see if you can gain it back," she challegened. "You're on," he said while putting down her cookie and marching into the living room. Kim followed and grabbed her white controller and switched the game back on. Jack picked up the one his sister had been using and instantly went into game mode.

* * *

><p>The Tv sounded as if it was going to explode. And Ty wouldn't be surprised if it did. The two had been going at it for a couple hours. The explosions were practically stuck in her head. "Are you guys done yet?" she asked for what seemed like the millionth time in just that hour. "No!" they barked as they continued to yell insults and threats to the other. So far Kim had won 7 games and Jack had won 5. The stubborn boy refused to be defeated by a girl. Kim had accepted his challenge with grace and was determind to kick his butt all the way.<p>

"Oh yeah!" Jack shouted in victory and started doing his uber weird victory dance. "Stop dancing before you end up without your head," Kim said calmly but she had both hands in fists. Being slightly scared of what she might do if he continued, he quickly sat down next to her and started the game again.

* * *

><p><strong>Too short for liking I know. But I didn't want to keep you waiting too long so I figured a short chapter is better then no chapter at all. Plus, I'm stuck so if I'm slow for this story it's because I can't think of anything.<strong>


	36. An Autumn Day

**Oh. My. God. I haven't updated in such long time. But It has been in my ipod for a while. So don't be too mad but I've been working on it for quite sometime**

* * *

><p>Kim bit into her big red apple as she swung back and forth on her porch swing. It was a beautiful day. The trees had orange and red leaves on the ground below them with some still attached to the branches. A nice breeze whipped through the neighborhood. October had always her favorite month. And there were too many reasons why it was. The main ones were the holidays and the amazing change of season.<p>

After sitting in the nice and quiet peace of her porch, it was interrupted by the sound of wheels. Looking up, Kim realized that it was Jack. "Hey," she greeted him as he screeched to a stop. Both of them winced at the sound. "Hey," he responded as he plopped down next her on the swing. "What'cha doin?" he asked. Kim raised her apple. "Eatin an apple," she said with southern accent showing. She took another bite and chewed it hungrily.

"I'm bored," Jack whined childishly. The girl leaned back and thought for a minute. "We could make carmel apples," she suggested. Jack shrugged. "Sounds good." they both jumped up from the swing and dashed inside the house and to the kitchen. Kim grabbed a bag of apples and some chop sticks her mom kept around the house while Jack got two small containers of carmel from the cabinet. "Dump it," Kim said while she pointed a finger at a pot she had put on the stove.

He nodded and tore off the lids, throwing the plastic into the trash and the sticky carmel into the big black pot. Slowly the light brown pile started to melt. "It take about 10 minutes or so to melt on low," Kim said, hopping onto a stool. Jack nodded and took the seat next to her. "Soo..." Jack drummed his fingers against the counter. "What do we do now?"

Kim shrugged and messed with the hem of her shirt. "How about 20 questions?" Jack asked. Kim thought for a minute before nodding. "Sure. But don't we know everything about each other?" Jack smirked. "That's was your first question Kimmy." Kim stared at before tackling him to the ground and hitting him non-stop. "That's unfair!" Kim shouted at she whacked his chest. Jack laughed, unphased, and easily flipped the angry girl off him. "That's the rules Kimmy," he said, still laughing. "Quit calling me that," Kim snapped as she got up from the ground.

The two got back onto their stools. "Your turn," the blond said glumly while crossing her arms across her chest. Jack shook his head in amusment and thought for a minute. "What's you most prized thing?" Kim spun on her stool for a second before stopping herself by grabbing onto the counter. "A locket my dad gave me," she answered while fingering it distractedly.

Jack nodded and started spinning on his chair. "What's your favorite kid show?" Kim asked. Jack rose his eyebrows at the word "kid" but knew what she meant. "Seaseme street," he answered bluntly. "Favorite character being Elmo." Kim let out a scoff. "Cookie Monster is way better then Elmo." She said the red puppet's named with noticable disdain.

Jack stared at her with amused and slightly disbelieving eyes. "Oh please," he said with a playful _pfft._ "Elmo would blow Cookie Monster out of the water." Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she said sarcasticly as she got up to check on the carmel. "You know it's true," Jack sing-songed in her ear while he peered over her shoulder and into the pot of the melted goo. Kim shivered but tried not to let it show. But Jack smirked when he felt her body shudder. "It's done," the girl exclaimed as she turned off the stove and reached for her wooden spoon. They laid out a big piece of wax paper and got a large bag of apples.

"We have to wait for the carmel to cool," Kim said as she got the apples ready. She picked out seven. Jack groaned as he slouched back down onto his chair. "More waiting?" he groaned. "That was your second question," Kim stated smugly. He looked shocked before smiling cockily back at her. "Well played Kimberly," Jack said as she sat down next to him. She growled as her eyes turned into slits. "Don't. Call. Me. That." she said, putting venom into every word. Jack held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay okay," he said and saw that her shoulder relaxed.

They sat in silence again.

Jack heaved out a heavy sigh and started thumb wrestling with himself. Kim watched with mild intrest. After right thumb won, the boy looked up. "Elmo is still better then Cookie Monster," he said simply. Kim growled again and pushed them both to the floor. They rolled over each other while the other's shoulder and stomach. Kim let her finger nails sink into Jack's shoulders as he pinned her to the hard wooden floor. He groaned in pain and his grip loosened. She smirked in victory and flipped him off her and pushed herself into a sitting postion.

She brushed off off her clothes and moved her hair from her face as she huffed tiredly. Jack laid beside her panting. Both of their faces were red and coated with sweat. "Truce?" Jack asked weakly, holding out his head. Kim nodded, slapping his hand in a meeting hand shake. "Truce." They helped each other to their feet and went back to the carmel. "Done," the blonde said as she took her wooden spoon and started smearing the golden brown mix on the apples. Jack joined her and flicked a piece in her hair. His eyes widen as she turned toward him, dangrously slowly.

"So that's how you want?" she asked as she loaded her spoon again. She closed one eye before flinging it forward. It landed on his forehead. "It was an accident," Jack said in a voice of forced calm. He grabbed the pot and tipped it upside down over Kim's head. She screamed in rage and shock as the carmel landed on her hair, sliding down the sides of her head. Her eyes were closed but her hands were fists.

She stood still as it dripped down her face. "Kim?" Jack asked slowly. Her eyes flew open and turned into slits again. She started inhale and exhale slowly. "I am trying to restrain my self before... I KILL YOU!" Jack jumped as her fist tried to hit his face. Ty fortunately walked into the room at that time. "Woah woah," she said as she held her hands up. "You were having a food fight and didn't invite _me_?" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two of them. "That's just rude."


	37. Prank Week: Day 1

**sorry for the super long wait. and if you haven't noticed, I switched chapters 35 and 36 around because I had to edit chapter 35 cause of a bad word at the begining that didn't belong there. I guess this one is just for fun. It won't really have any romance or crushes.**

**Oh and I just want to explain something. Some of you have been pointing out that this person died in that chapter, but that one is alive that one. which is true. I know that a lot of other people's one-shots connected but mine don't. Just imagine that your reading a brand new story each time you read a new chapter.**

**And I also got this from a Big Time Rush 'Big Time Pranks'.**

* * *

><p>"What's up ladies?" Jerry said cooly as he slid into his spot next to Ty. The Wasabi Worriors said their greetings to the smartly challenged dancer. "so you guys know what today is, right?" All the boys nodded. "What are you talking about?" Kim asked after she finished chewing a piece of salad. "Nothing," the boys said nervously in unison. They all knew that if Kim wasn't told what she wanted to hear, they might as well have commited suicide.<p>

Ty rolled her eyes and sipped her soda. "Either you guys tell us," she said, "or you get kicked in you suns. So fess up." Jerry started speaking in rapid spanish that nobody understood so they just ignored him as usual. "We have a prank week," Milton explained. "And it's always the second week of the 10th month," Jack finished. "Which would be this week." The girls looked at each other then at the boys. "Sweet," they said together and high-fived. "Too bad you can't play," Jerry stated bluntly. Kim and Ty stared at thier friends in disbelieve. "What?" TY screamed in outrage and stood with Kim following her example. "This means war," Kim growled at the boys while leaning dangrously close to them with her eyes in silts, daring each of them to challenge her.

Ty and her stomped out of the cafateria and the four boys watched them in slight fear and curiosity. "We just planned our own death," Milton said. "Didn't we?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe those jerks!" Kim said as she plopped down on one of her firend's bean bag chairs after school on that breezy autumn day. "I know," Ty said in agreement. "And we're practically like them. We do all the same stuff, talk about all the same things, and almost all the same stuff."<p>

It was true. They had even played so many pranks together, that the group had a signature one where you put a bucket of suspicious liquid over a door and watch in delight as it fell over someone's head. The question was why couldn't they do prank week with them when they already do so many pranks on a daily basis?

Kim started tossing a foam soccer ball up in the air and catching it. "So what do we do?" she asked as the little bal landed perfectly in her hand. Ty stopped her pacing and smirked evilly at her blond-headed best friend. "By playing anyway," she said. "Think about. We could pull pranks on them without them even knowing. And tne at the end of the week, we will tell them it was us. Simple as that." Kim grinned and put the apple back on the desk. "I like it," she said with a evil smirk of her own.

Too bad both girls didn't know that Jack was on the other side of the door, listening to every word they said.

* * *

><p><strong>This is gonna be 7 parts long.<strong>

**Helda ya'll!**


	38. Prank Week: Day 2 Part 1

**Hola. I get this idea from Kick4Ever. And I am so so so sorry for not posting in so long. I was busy working on my other stories and listening to my new Justin Bieber album so much that I got really sidetracked.**

* * *

><p>The next day Kim woke up to her alarm screaming. "Shut up!" she yelled and punched the snooze button. Then she flipped herself over onto her side and closed her eyes, wanting a few extra minutes of sleep. "Wake up!" Someone shouted in her ear. Kim let out a loud scream and fell off her bed. Ty stood above her grinning. "Thanks for the wake up call," Kim grumbled sarcastically as she got off the ground. "Your welcome," her friend said. "Get ready cause we have to get to school early." When the blonde gave her a questioning look, Ty started to explain. "So we can start planning our prank." Kim just sighed and went to her closet to pick out her clothes.<p>

After a couple minutes of searching, Kim had on a purple V-neck and black skinny jeans with her favorite gray boots. "Approved?" she asked the brunette as she did a spin and reached for her jacket. Ty nodded and they left the room. As they were going down the stairs, Kim turned to her best friend. "What do you have planned?" "I'll tell you on the way," Ty responed as the headed for the kitchen top get some breakfast.

The girsl made themselves some oatmeal and sat down at the counter. "I've been thinking about something," Kim said as she played with her food. "Don't you think Jack would have overheard us talking about our prank ideas when we planned them at your house yesterday?" Sudden realization dawned acrossed the brunette's face as she thought about it. "I guess in hindsight, we probably should have thought about it before we even got to my house." The blonde nodded in agreement as she put her hair into a loose ponytail.

"I think your blondeness is contagious," Ty stated, causing Kim to choke on her oatmeal. "What?" she asked after calming herself down. "I mean, I would have realized that we should have gone to your house in the first place." Kim just rolled her eyes and hopped off her stool to put her mostly empty bowl in the sink with Ty following behind her. Honestly, Kim thought Ty had been spending way too much time around Jerry, but her friend would only protest so what's the use?

Both girls grabbed their backpacks and made their way out the door, talking about what they should expect at school. "Knowing the guys," Ty said, "the pranks will probably involve messiness and embarassment." Kim nodded and kicked a mini pile of leaves out her path. "And it wil probably be where a lot of people can see it happen," Kim added as she crosssed her arms over her chest tightly as the autumn breeze danced in her hair.

They continued to discuss it as they made their way into the school building. The brunette and blonde went to their lockers and spun the dials before opening them and retriving their history books for their first period. But they had a good half an hour before school started so they went over to the steps and flipped open their textbooks. "What chapter were we supposed to read?" Ty asked. Kim glanced down at her notes before answering. "Chapter 17."

During the day, the halls were always filled with seemingly endless chatter of teenagers hanging out or locker slamming shut. But the mornings were always more peaceful; less crammed and noisy and more quiet and relaxing. Many people would probably find it insane to even show up before school even started, but the two best friends considered it a thing between them, wheather they got labled weird or not.

About 15 minutes or so passed before alot of students started showing up. By then, Kim and Ty had at least 3 sheets of notes each and had finished reading the chapter 17 and had started the begining of 18. "Hopefully," Ty said, "I do good. I cannot risk a bad grade or my mom will make me quit soccer and trust me, that is _not _an option." She stood and streched as Kim put her papers and text book in her backpack and shouldered it as she got up from her spot on the steps. "What time is it?" Kim asked. Ty just shrugged. "Im guessing 7:30." "That means we still have at least 20 minutes." Not knowing what to do, they started to walk around the school, not looking for anything particular.

But what they didn't know is that Ty had left her backpack on the stairs and someone had already put a plan into action.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Cliffie alert. The days are porbably going to be 2 chapters long and the chapter might be getting shorter because of me being busy with school and a club.<strong>


	39. Prank Week: Day 2 Part 2

**OMG! I have not updated this in FOREVER and I feel terrible. And as some of you may know, this story will not make it to 100 chapters :(. **

**But, it will make it to 50. I am determined to make it to 50.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you left your backpack," Kim scolded as she and Ty made their way to the stairs, where they had orginally been. Ty just ignored her comment and sighed in relief when she saw that her bag was still there. "At least they didn't get it," she muttered before slinging it over her shoulder and turning to the blond.<p>

"At least who didn't get it?" Jack asked smirking, seeming to pop out of nowhere with the rest of the guys with him. Kim and Ty jump. "Dang dude," the brunette said glaring at him. "Are you trying to give us heartattacks?" Kim added while giving them daggers as well.

The boys just continued to smirk at them with their arms crossed. "Why are you staring at us like creepers?" the girls asked in unison. "Oh," Jack said stepping forward, "nothing. Ty, have you checked your backpack reccently?" His sister gave him a strange look. "What are you-?" Her brown eyes suddenly widened as she remembered what the day was.

She sat down and hurriedly zipped open her backpack, rummaging through it's contents at the speed of light. "Crap," she uttered repeatedly under her breath as she continued to search the papers and notebook desprately, the frown on her face clearly showing she was not satisfied.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, still glaring at the boys as they tried to keep their faces straight, though obviously failing as they started to chuckle. The southern blond had no doubt that they had something to do with her friend's odd behavior.

Ty stood and her eyes hardened, holding fire that made all of male Wasabi Warriors take a few cationous steps away from her.

That didn't stop her from rushing forward and grabbing Jerry by the collar of his shirt, making him let out his (oddly) feminine scream. The brown-eyed girl slammed him up against the locker, dangling him from a couple feet. "Where is it?" Ty asked, her voice dangerously close to a growl. "I don't know what your talking about," Jerry exclaimed. Even though his voice didn't crack, his expression said it all; he had something to do with why Ty was acting like a manic on a sugar high.

"What's going?" Kim asked, after being able to pry her friend off the poor hispanic boy, making him fall to the ground with a loud _Thump!. _Ty turned to the blond sharply, her chocolate locks flying aroung her head as she did so. "These idiots stole my Engilsh assignment!" She shouted, causing kids in the hall to shoot the group dirty and annoyed looks. "Mom say that if I didn't turn that in by today, I would have had to quit soccer!"

Kim's eyes widened and she turned to the boys, who were standing behind them, eyes wide and looking like the most idotic dopes in the world. "Tell me where it is," she said slowly, taking a step toward them with word she spoke, only to have them move away from her. "Or else we'll tell the teachers and ruin your little _prank week._"

Jack seemed to realized how upset and serious she was over his sister being kicked off the soccer team. He couldn't blame her. He'd been to a couple of their games and Ty was the best player (besides Kim) the school had had in a while. And the coach would probably go haywire over losing one of his best players.

The brunette boy sighed and looked over at Eddie. "Where's the paper?" Jack asked. The african-American boy glanced at him nervously before deciding he liked his shoes better. "W-well," he said nervously, still not making eye contact with anyone. "Just pit it out already!" Ty said impatiently, her foot tapping against the tiled floor. "I-gave-it-to-Jerry-and-he-snuck-in-to-the-teacher's-lounge-and-used-the-paper-shredder-to-destroy-it." Eddie spoke so fast, it blurred into one big jumbled up word, but Ty was able to understand it all.

It was not a good sight to see. Her eyes were unnaturally wide, her face red, fists balled up and shaking with fury. Everyone could practicually see steam coming out of her ears and nose. Ty finally let loose a loud and manic-sounding scream as she charged for Jerry. The poor hispanic boy didn't have time to react as he was thrown to the floor.

Again.

Fists and shoes literally seemed to fly as Ty delievered every punch, kick, and hit to every part of his body.

A large crowd had begun to gather around the scene, watching as if it were a train wreck. The show finally ended when the wreastling coach Mr. VanDour managed (with a heckuva struggle) to pulle the furious brunette away from the bruised deancer. "What is going on here?" the teacher asked pantily, the ugly vain on top of his vain head throbbing.

Ty crossed her arms over her chest tightly, a scowl planted on her face. It didn't look like it was going anywhere for while. "I think _Jerry _can explain," she said, her tone icy and sharp. His named was coated thickly with venom and disgust as she spun on her heel and walked away with Kim behind her, calling out her name.

* * *

><p>"Lunch can be a brand new start," Kim said, trying to cheer up her friend as they stood by the lunch room doors.<p>

Ty had told her blond campanion about how her English teacher yelled at her in front of the enitre class, then in History, she fell asleep and got detention. "Hopefully you're right," Ty mumbled as they walked through the colorful door with the school's mascot on it.

Just as Kim stepped into the room, a loud _THAWP! _could be heard above. Just as she looked up, Ty cried, "Kim No!" Before she could figure out what was going on, something cold, sticky, and slimy, drenched her from head to toe.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...What'dya think?<strong>


	40. Prank Week: Day 2 Part 3

**Hey hey hey. I'm back with another chapter of this beloved story. So as you've noticed, the updates have been a little unpredictable. And to your and my disappointment, they will remain to stay like that until this story is finished.**

**And that should take a good month or so.**

* * *

><p>It happened in slow motion.<p>

One minute Kim was standing there, seemingly unharmed. The next, a scream was bouncing off the walls as a bucket of what appeared to be a type of disgusting green slime toppled onto her, drenching Kim from head to toe.

Then it started. One by one, kids started pointing and snickering. To anyone could acutally see them, her cheeks were flaming red. "Ahhh!" Ty had her mouth in an 'O' shape. "Oh my god," she stated in shock, running to her best friend's side. "Are you okay?"

Kim shot her glare. "Of course I'm not," she snapped before stomping over to a particular group of laughing boys. "What did you do?" the blonde snarled. Jack stepped closer to her, a big smirked planted right on his face. "Happy prank week, Kimmy," he stated in satistfaction, using her most hated nickname just to get under her skin. Ty walked up just as Kim made a moved to slap him. the sporty brunette grabbed her hand before she could, even though she was tempted to do so herself.

"Com'n Kim," Ty said, "they're not worth it." She shot a glare at all of them. As Ty started to lead Kim to the bathroom-the blond was in need of a major de-sliming-a tiny _click _could be heard.

Sounding just like a camera.

Kim whirled around, causing green bits to fly off her hair and land on some students who had been standing a _little _too close. She was greeted with the oh-so-great sight of Donna and Diana, minions right behind them. "This will make a great story for the cover of the school newspaper," Donna exclaimed snottily. Only then did the fierce blond notice the IPhone in the girl's hand.

"You wouldn't dare," Ty spoke up. Diana smiled. "I can picture the headline now," she stated. "'Loser gets slimed by own boyfriend'. It'll be the talk of the whole school." Kim had nearly forgotten about her and Jack's little game with Diana (not that she knows it's a game of course). But at this moment, it didn't seem like a piece of great importance.

"All it takes is one push of a button," Donna taunted. Her perfectly maicured fingered lingered above the 'send' button. In a insane act of pure rage, Kim snapped and grabbed the pink device from her hand tossed in behind her shoulder. Everyone watched as it flew across the room and straight into the garbage can without hitting the side. Ty's eyes widened as Donna and Diana's jaws dropped to the floor. Footsteps bounced off the walls as Jack and the rest of the gang made their way over to the girls.

Kim paused, realizing what she just did. But after a quick moment of self-debating, she came to the conclusion that she didn't regret it. After all, the queenbee wannabe deserved it right. "What did you _do_?" Donna shrieked loudly. The whole room winced at the sound. "My whole _life _is on that phone-" Kim rolled her eyes-"and cost a fourtune! You can count on not showing up for cheerleading, cause you are offically kicked off the squad!"

The popular girl led her posse away-someone digging her phone out of the trashcan. Kim and Ty turned to the male Wasabi Warriors and stared at them. "Kim I-" Jack was immediately cut off by a hand slapping his cheek roughly. "I hate you," the blond growled and stomped off, Ty glaring at them as she followed.

* * *

><p>After that eventful lunch, the two best friends had managed to clean off the girl (mostly) and go down to the office to call Ms. Howard. Kim's mom was at work and the girls were the same size anyway. Plus this was there free period, so its not like they could get in trouble.<p>

"What happened?" Ms. Howard asked worriedly as she handed a bagful of clothes to the slightly green blond. "A little _experiment _gone wrong," Kim said through gritted teeth. The woman frowned, but didn't question it. "Are you both alright?" she asked, her motherly intincts taking over. The karate duo nodded, resisting the urge to sigh in annoyance at her worriedness.

Ty nodded for the both of them and thanked her mom before saying she could go. Kim and Ty hurried to the bathroom across from the office. The brunette stood guard as Kim changed. There wasn't much-just a pair of skinny jeans and Invader Zim shirt. Better than nothing. Once dressed, they walked over to the mirrors and starte dto work on her hair. Luckily, Ty had at least three hair ties and a brush in her locker-always be prepared to be late was her motto- and had Kim hair brushed and comb into a ponytail in no time.

With 15 minutes left to spare, the duo took seats on the steps with nothing to do. "how are we gonna get them back?" Kim asked, her hand in tight fist. Ty sent her a devilish smirk.

"Don't worry: It'll hit them _hard_."


	41. Prank Week: Day 3 Part 1

**Last chapter was a bit shocking wasn't it? Well be prepared for more than that in this chapter. A few of your questions that you proabably have will be cleared up. So, yeah.**

**I'm updating this story faster, as you can see, so that's exciting.**

**And I have no more news. :/ Awkward...**

* * *

><p>The next day, Kim woke up bright and early. Her alarm hadn't gone of yet; a huge sign that she wasn't herself. She jumped in the shower and brushed her teeth and all that. already knowing what to wear, she threw on a black ruffled skirt with ripped neon green leggings and a purple shirt reading '2 Many Freaks, Not Enuff Circuses'. And topped it off with a black leather jacket. Digging through her closet shelf, the blond found her dark blue fedora and old black ankle boots she had gotten a couple months ago.<p>

After turning off her alarm so it didn't blare into an empty room, she grabbed her bag and raced downstairs and grabbed a bagel and banana. Kim popped the bagel into the toater and poured a glass half full of apple juice before getting a piece of paper and pen, scribbling down a quick note to her mother so she knew where she was. When her bagel and banana was gone and washed down with her juice, she cleaned up her mess and slung her backpack over her shoulder and strode out the door.

A gentle breeze pulled at her jacket as the teenager made her way down the street to school. she was humming under her breath, repeating a line over and over again from the song 'Goodbye' by Avril Lavigne.

A vibration coming from her jacket pocket broke her from her trance .

_U ready 2 put this plan in action? ;D-Ty_

_Of course. I can't w8 2 c the look on their faces :)-Kim_

Placing her phone back into her pocket, she realized she was only a block away from school. Deciding there was no time to waste, Kim picked up her place and jogged the rest of the way. Once there, she saw her brunette friend waving at her from the steps.

"Nice outfit," the blond said while nodding in approval. Ty wore a gray shirt saying 'Video Games ruined My Life. Good Thing I have Extra" under a white cropped leather jacket. She had also worn a black beanie and ripped neon orange skinny jeans with gray boots. "You too," she said as they started through the doors.

The school was pretty much dead, except for a few teachers and a couple of overachievers studying before everyone arrived. The duo quickly ducked into the nearest bathroom and Ty pulled out a purple case. She took out two different containers of eye shadow, lipstick, and mascara.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the male Wasabi Warriors trudged into school. "What do you think will happen?" Milton asked nervously as he eyed his surroundings warily. Jack shrugged. "I definately don't want to get slapped again though," he said while rubbing his cheek. "It still hurts!"<p>

"It had been your idea," Eddie pointed out before moving behind Jerry to avoid being hurt in any way. Just when the male brunette was about to retort, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning he gasped, along with everyone else.

There stood Kim and Ty in the hottest clothes he'd ever seen them wear. They had applied light lipstick and smokey eyeshadow as well. And there eyelashes looked fuller. "Better than the slime monster you made me huh?" Kim sneered as she and Ty walked off to their first class.

As the two girls linked arms and sauntered off, a cofident bounce in their steps. Jack turned back to his friends, finding them opened mouthed and staring at the spot his sister and the blond had been standing. "Did they-?" Jerry started but stopped himself mid-sentence. "Yep," Jack said, answering his question.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

><p><em>One more period to go, <em>Kim thought excitedly as she slipped into her seat in English. The plan Ty had made up yesterday was in action since this morning when the boy noticed the girls's appearances. It took all of her willpower to hold back a smirk when she saw Jack looking at her, jaw dropped and shocked looking.

As the bell rang, she watched the last few kids scurry to their seats as Mr. Challer began writing on the board. This was one of the few rooms in the school to have a whiteboard instead of a chalkboard, which seemed like a much better choice-everyone thought so.

Jack lugged in finally and took the only seat left-the one right next to Kim. His eyes widened slightly, just enough for her to notice. The brunette recluantly sat down and focused ahead. Kim smiled.

Time to start phase two.

She quickly pulled out a folded piece of paper she had ready since yesterday and quickly whispered to the girl on her left-her name either Shelby or Sherry, no one knew- and motioned for her her to pass it on to Cody Lane. Kim checked out of the corner of her eye to make sure Jack was watching as the boy opened the note.

Cody turned in his seat and shot a wink to her. Kim smiled in a flirty fashion to him, watching as he scribbled a note back to her. The football player handed his note back to Shelby/Sherry and she passed it back to the blond. Kim smiled her thanks and opened the note, reading her chicken scratch hadwriting answer.

Jack's eyes flared. A good sign. Now she _really _couldn't wait for this class to be over.

* * *

><p>Ty sat in her spanish class, as bored as she could get. Since they had a subsitute, they were just watching a video on modern Mexico culcutres. finding nothing better to do, she glanced around the room at her classmates. The detention dweebs (as they were called for their trouble record) were sleeping. The jocks were playing a game of paper football, the winners mostly likely get some sort of dumb prize. And finally, Jerry.<p>

He sat in front of her; she could hear a little bit of the music blaring from his earbuds as he danced in his seat to the beat. _I bet I can have fun with this, _Ty thought deviously as she tapped his shoulder. Her hand darted back to her side as he turned in his seat to look at her. She pretended not to know a thing, focusing on her notebook in front of her.

Jerry peeked at the page. He rolled his eyes at what he saw. Hearts surrounding Hudson Smoke's name. Ty could barely contained her smirk; a bonus of his brain lacking it's oxygen for thinking is that he was unnaturally gullible.

The bell rang, waking up the teacher from the desk in fron of the room. The movie stopped and kids hurried out into the hallways. Lunchtime.

Time for phase three.

* * *

><p><strong>And That's that. Who's excited for the next chapter? I'm excited for your reactions, so keeping updating.<strong>


	42. Prank Week:Day 3 Part 2

**So I just realized something. I said 'updating' in my last A/N when I meant 'reviewing'. But hopefully you guys understood what I meant.**

**On another note, have I made it clear enough that Jerry and Ty have a little flirt fest thing going on? Or at least that they like each other? Because if I hadn't, they do like each other.**

**Just wanted to make that clear. :)**

* * *

><p>An excited buzz floated through the room, no doubt filled with gossip. Yesterday's events was still the talk of the school- it would be until something even better came into the gossip circle. Glares and glances were shot the girls way as they went through the lunch line and went to a table right next to the Wasabi Warriors table.<p>

The lucky boys have front row seats for the show.

Cody and Hudson entered the room next. The buzz and whispers grew louder by the second. Jack and Jerry didn't look happy. Kim and Ty could barely contain tiny giggles that hurt their guts. The two jocks sat next to their respective girl, arm instantly slinging around her shoulder. The blond and brunette share a secret high five.

A thud was heard from the table beside them. A fist meeting the hard surface of a table. Another good sign. Cody and Hudson saw this and winked. they knew about this too.

"So Kim," Cody said, just loud enough so Jack could hear, which he was obviously trying to. "I was thinking maybe and you and I should catch a movie after school." Kim spoke, matching his volume, "I would love to. Can Ty and Hudson join us?" Ty smirked as Jerry let out a very noticable growl. "Of course we will," Hudson answered for them with a smirk of his own.

"That's it!" Jack cried finally, fists-white as clouds- slamming onto the table in fury. Jerry followed his example as the two boys got up from their seats and clamped thier hands onto the girl's wrists.

As Kim and Ty were dragged away from each other. They shared victorious glances with one another.

Phase four was coming soon.

* * *

><p>"What the <em>heck <em>was that?" Jack asked loudly in frustation. He'd dragged a secretly smirking blond into a near janitor's closet that reeked out of cleaning chemicals and moldy food.

"What are you talking about?" Kim questioned innocently, making her eyes wide and blinking them rapidly. Jack glared at her and crossed his arms stepping closer. "You know what I mean," he said angrily, "with you and _Cody_. Why are you going out with him?"

Kim watched as he leaned over her, trapping her between a cluttered shelf and his chest. His breath felt warm on her face. "Are you jeaulos, Jack?" She teased lightly, voice soft in the boy's ear. Jack felt his face flush and pulled away quickly: his shoes looked more interesting.

"No."

The blond could barely contain a laugh. She found how amusing it was he could go to boiling angry to over-the-top embarassed in seconds because of her. Taking this to her advantge, Kim touched his arm gently, letting it linger there for a few seconds longer than it should have.

"I have to get back to planning my movie _date_," Kim said as she back out of the door. Jack caught her gaze at the last second- his choclate brown eyes meeting her darkly rimmed eyes dancing and shining as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>Ty watched as Jerry paced back and forth, amused. The whole situation itself-and the reactions- was pretty hilarious to herself, anyway. "You gonna make yourself dizzy pacing like that," she informed as the dancer turned to face her.<p>

"What the crap is wrong with you?" Jerry shouted out, making her more amused than before. Ty continued to stare at him from where she was calmly sitting on a desk. "Whatcha mean?" she asked innocently, tilting her head curiously in a confused manner. He growled deeply and grabbed her shoulders to shake her. The brunette nearly let out a laugh; but she was impressed by the way he could manage to stay on the topic for more than three minutes.

"You and _Him." _By the tone of disgust, Ty could easily assume Jerry meant Hudson. "You mean Hudson?" she said tauntingly; it was fun watching him cringe. "Whatever," he muttered barely above a whisper. "But why him?"

Ty crinkled her nose as he started pacing again. "Your jealous," the brunette stated. Jerry turned on his heel-nearly falling in the process- and glared. "I am _not _jealous!" She just shrugged in reply. Ty hopped off her seat and walked over to the door. (her hand made sure to brush his.) Jerry swallowed back a remark as he watched her leave.

Neither boys knew, but the girls met up behind the staircase. Laughing.

They looked at each other and knew the plan.

Time for phase four.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me for not telling you about phase four? Well, the next chapter will be a shocker. I hope, anyway.<strong>

**But if you think you you know what will happen...**

**Review and tell me. I might just use what you're thinking. :)**


	43. Prank Week: Night 3 Part 1

**So as you might've noticed with the title, it's at night now. And I might've said this story will close when the Prank Week is done, but that will only bring us to 45 five chapters. So, the other five to get us to fifty will be random one-shots off the top of my head.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The smell of butter and sticky candy was overwhelming. Ty and Kim were standing by the enterance of the movie theatre, in front of posters for different movies. Both girls had changed after school. Kim had thrown on white leggings, a navy blue top with ruffles, and a hoodie that Jack had left a her house. She worn her old sneakers.<p>

Ty had put together a outfit consisting of black skinny jeans, a white and blue striped shirt with a black rose on the left corner of it with a cropped white blazer. A beanie Jerry had gotten her was placed on top of her head. Her old Converse had been written on. "Tom" on her left, and "Boy" on her right one.

Either way, they were wearing something that the boys would remember.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kim asked-she was anxiously drumming her fingers on her thigh on she looked for any sign that the boys were there. "Unless that poster is supposed to have four extra pairs of shoes below it," Ty answered with a slight move of her head, her voice kept low. "Then yeah, it's working pretty well." Kim caught sight of a certain pair of Vans and could barely resist a smirk.

"Hey," two voices spoke up behind them. Cody and Hudson. Hudson stepped forward, his voice barely above a whisper, "are they here?" The girls nodded, barely gesturing their heads towards the cut-out poster, to the extra unbelonging shoes. Kim leaned closer to the boys so they could hear her clearly. "They have binoculars," she warned them. "We have to act likea acouple unti lthe end of the movie." Cody and Hudson caught on and wrapped an arm around their 'dates'.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the boys, who were hidden not so well behind the poster, were arguing."So what are you two even planning on doing?" Milton, ever so the Professor of the group, asked sharply.<p>

"Ruining their date," Jerry stated, being ever so blunt. "We're just gonna mess with them," Jack exclaimed. "And most likely ruin their relationships. No harm done." He got a few not so nice looks from Eddie and Milton. "That's really your argument?" Milton asked two jealous teens just waved him off. "They're going inside," Jerry exclaimed. Him and Jack quickly suck into the same theatre behind a huge clump of eager audience members.

Eddie turned to Milton with a serious look. "Why is it I don't think this night is going to end well?" Milton sighed and watched his friends walk through the doors. "Because it's not going to."

* * *

><p>Jack and Jerry were hidden expertly in the very back row of the seats. The lights had dimmed before they snuck in, working for them even better, not noticed. The boys had excellent view of the enitre room. Kim and Ty were seated in the middle section, side by side with Cody and Husdon on the other side of them.<p>

"Do you have the candy?" Jack asked as he ducked down in a squat with Jerry beside him. The dancer nodded and pulled a tiny skittle bag out of his pocket. "Do you have the sling shots?" The brunet gave a signal to his partner to quiet down but pulled the objects out of his jacket.

The boys loaded them and took aim for their seperate target. They shared a glance before letting go and letting the colored candy soar through the air, making a soft swishing sound before thunking onto the back of two heads.

Specifiaclly, Ty and Cody's heads.

"You weren't supposed to hit the girls," Jack hissed sharply.

"What the heck was that?" Ty exclaimed in a loud whisper to the group of four. Kim gave her friend a strange look. "What was what?" she asked. Cody moved a hand up to feel the back of his head. "I felt it too," he said, looking puzzled. Jack and Jerry ducked down lower in their hiding spots before taking aim again, pulling back the band and trying to keep their arms striaght and firm.

_Swish!_

The skittles sounded vaguely like tossed pebbles as they once again took flight. The hit the targets silently before gravity pulled the candies to the floor. "Now I felt it," Kim complained while a hand flew to her head. Hudson nodded his agreement. "Girl meeting," Ty annouced suddenly, earning a sharp glare from a couple in the row in front of them. The brunette ignored them and clamped her hand onto Kim's wrist to pull her to the door.

The undercover boys watched them intently as they stopped in front of the exit doors; the screen light transformed them into different colors as it flickered from scene to scene. The girls seemed to be in a huddle- heads ducked low, hands moving at rapid speed in wiled gestures only they could understand, and glancing over their shoulders every time the other stopped talking.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Who thinks they know how to solve the cliffhanger? I made a kind of lame one, but whatever. I already have plans for the next chapter, but considering how much sotry stuff I have to do first, I don't when it will be up. Most likely in a week or so.<strong>


	44. Prank Week: Night 3 Part 2

**Hey for the readers still reading this...**

**So so so so so so so sorry for the huge delay on this story. I've been so sidetracked with other things this story kind of slipped my mind. If I get some stuff wrong, please don't blame me because it's been literally forever since I even considered writing a chapter for this story. **

**This is going to be pretty long I hope, probably the longest chapter for this story. And maybe the last...**

**I went back and edited a few of the beginning chapters because honestly, they were really crappy and sloppy. So go and read them again please and tell if you like them better than the old ones.**

* * *

><p>"Surprise?" Jerry tried feebly, cowering away from the girls' fierce glares.<p>

Cody and Hudson stood back awkwardly watching Jack and Jerry scrambled over each other to get up from the theatre floor. "We can explain everything." They tried to defend themselves, the tall dancer slipping in and out of Spanish through their rushed story.

"So you were worried?" Ty clarified, raising an eyebrow at their frantic nods and wide eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest. "And why is it that we do not believe you?" Her words come out flat, a statement more than the question she tried to form it as.

Carefully, their dates snuck away, snickering to each other as the other guys tried to explain themselves without setting off Kim or Ty. With three black belts, setting off angry girls would just get you nowhere.

"Seriously, what was with the candy bombs?" Kim asked, annoyed as she made a subtly big show of zipping up Jack's hoodie and sneaking in a peeking glance to see his reaction from the corner of her eye. "Are you trying to sock one of our _freaking eyes _out?"

Ty made a mental note to praise her friend on her acting skills; it was hard to not bust out laughing at their faces at the moment. Copying the blonde's lead, she made it obvious as she reached up to straighten Jerry's beanie on her head, fixing it so it covered more of her long hair. She made a face with a snippy, "This is crossing the line with overprotectiveness, bro."

Jack huffed, but looked down at the floor guiltily as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"It could've been worse," Jerry shrugged easily, "I could've hooked us up with my cousin Reggie and got some swag rubber snakes to put in their seats."

The brunet glared, roughly shoving the dancer's shoulder. _Not the time, _he mouthed in warning.

Ty huffed, sharing an unnoticed look with Kim. A quick, missed second is used for them to share a knowing look: _They were so working these suckers_.

"Whatever," Kim snapped with a fierce eye roll. "We're leaving now." Grabbing onto Ty's arm, they left the theatre, stomping out the doors and stopping a good distance away (positive they were alone) before busting out with laughter. The girls supported each other, laughing so hard they quickly turn breathless with tomato colored faces and tears pricking the corner of their eyes'

Ty tried to stand, her hand pressed against her hurting ribcage. "Oh my…freaking—God, did you see the look on their faces?" she panted, gasping as she straightened to her full height, smiling with her blonde companion. "Priceless."

Kim nodded, snorting as she clapped her hands together. "Jack's face when you went all 'overprotective, bro' on him—the best!"

Their laughter subsided to raging giggles as they glanced back to the cinema in caution. "We gotta split for now." Ty rubbed her lips together with a questionable look on her face. "Do you really think this is going to work? And are you sure they are going to fall for it?"

The blonde smirked with an added shrug. "It's worked this far; what's gonna change? It's not like they noticed the signs earlier anyway." Her brown eyes shot around the surrounding area, lowering her voice and leaning in slightly. "And the reveal is tonight. Make sure to circle back half way behind the movie complex. Got it?"

Ty nodded, smiling deviously—she couldn't way for this, "Got it. They should be coming out any second—"She saluted the blonde and start off down the true. "Good luck."

Kim smiled and returned the gestured, jogging as quickly as she could in the opposite direction. She stopped, snickering behind a neighboring building as she peered around its corner, watching Jack and Jerry spilled from the doors.

"I told you this was a horrible idea!" Jack spluttered loudly, slapping Jerry's shoulder in anger.

Kim raised a hand to her mouth, trying to hold back a snort-slash- awkward laugh that was bubbling from her throat.

Jerry out a mangled sound that seemed to erupt from his chest, "You went along with it. And you should know by now that listening to me is a terrible idea!"

Both boys groaned in annoyance at each other. Kim waited, ready to dart, and when she saw a flash of chocolate locks as their owner fled, jogging quickly. The blonde breathed and started off too, jogging as quickly as possible as she unraveled part of her disguise.

As expected, both boys saw their respective targets and jumped at this opportunity to follow them.

Jerry sprinted off in one direction his footfalls leaving and sounding more distant as Jacks came closer to her own.

"Kim, wait up!"

Slowing—walking with an eager speed, she'd like to think—the brunet's steps fell behind her. They had a mere couple feet between them now. Kim could already tell he was baited and trapped, wiggling for a release.

"Can't you at least talk to me," Jack tried again, taking on a new level of desperate. "I know what I did for wrong, but I'm really, _really _sorry."

Kim nearly blew her cover; it was hard not to take pity on him, even if this situation was incredibly entertaining. With an abrupt sharpness, she turned on her heel, posing with her arms crossed and a hip cocked, adding extra flourish in a way she knew he found intimating—it paid to observe why Jack feared his mom when she was over. And this was one of those moments.

"Speak," The blonde commanded in a fierce monotone. "You have thirty seconds; make 'em count."

Jack took in a deep breath and immediately let the words flow: "We were just really anxious about your date and thought we could help you. Admittedly, Jerry's candy bombs were not the way to go. And I'm really, really, stupendously sorry time a billion."

Kim allowed her character to crack a tiny smile, remaining her posture and hard, unblinking stare. "Must be really sorry to use a word like _stupendous_." Kim laughed darkly, it sounding humorless to the brunet's ears as he took a cautious step away from the blonde.

Jack could only hope Jerry was doing better than he was.

* * *

><p>Ty was known her record-breaking grudges and killer reputation for being stubborn. So it was hard to roll all of that into one when having to face Jerry. A part of her was leaning toward the idea of going a bit softer on him than planned, him being more gullible and believing more.<p>

"What do you want, bird brain?" she snapped irritably as she turned to face the nervous dancer.

Jerry paused, freezing a few beats before slipping in and out of Spanish as he stared at everything but her. Ty struggled to comprehend what he was exactly babbling about, never being a stellar student in Spanish class.

Her patience thinning and Jerry's chances hanging by a thread, the brunette slapped his arm irritated. "Speak English, moron."

The dancer stopped, tugging at the scarf wrapped around his neck. "It was all Jack's fault!" he yelled out suddenly, pointing his hand frantically where he had last seen aforementioned brunet.

Ty rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows. "Now we both know that was just plain pathetic, even for you, Martinez."

Jerry winced, as if he had been hit (again). "The last name game is a cruel one, mamacita."

Oh, Lord. Ty just stared, amused but not showing it as she stared him, her gaze not lifting. "Spit it out if you're going to say something. Or I can force it out of you; either way will work for me." She left her threat there, tapping her foot against the ground. The brunette didn't have to pretend this time—Jerry was so close to getting flipped and left in a pile of pain on the sidewalk.

"I just wanted to I'm sorry, dude," Jerry spluttered finally. "But you have to admit, the candy bombing had to be one of my best pieces of work this week."

She shrugged in a bored fashion. "I've seen better," Ty said plainly. "But it was okay for the little mush of brain you have to work with."

Jerry brightened considerably. "I'll take it!"

Ty heaved a heavy, dragged out sigh. She wondered if it was even worth asking what Jerry was taking it as exactly, but knowing him, it'd take forever to get a straight answer out of him. He needed some work—a lot of work.

When voicing her musings, the Spanish dancer just blinked at her, standing there like a confused idiot as he tried to work out why the brunette was taking that as a bad thing. "That was a compliment, ain't it?"

Oh God. It took all of Ty's willpower not to smack him upside the head out of frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>This is an awkward place to leave the chapter, but I had to get this done and posted for you guys. I know it's been forever, so I tried to make it as long as possible but still managed to drag it out a little bit.<strong>

**Please review and tell me if you missed this story and loved the update, or still hate me for the long wait. I promise the next won't be as long, but I guarantee it will be a short wait either.**


	45. Prank Week Day 4

**Final chapter...oh my fish!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and the support. It's gonna be so hard to say good-bye to this story. I mean, this was my first serious story; NFTM was here before the Kickin' It category was.**

**I tried to make it a little extra long for you guys. and please read the bottom A/N for story news.**

**Enjoy, darlings!**

* * *

><p>Ty couldn't help it—she burst out laughing, sinking to her knees and gasping for breath. God only knew how unattractive she looked, red in the face, tears eaking, and panting while on her knees in the middle of the sidewalk like a complete moron.<p>

"What's so funny?" Jerry demanded confused. It only made her laugh harder.

Ty rose unsteaadily to her feet, wiping at her face and eys. "You sucker just got played," she giggled, gasping in between words. Her hand poised on her rib cage, her whole torso hurting from her huge (and a bit obnoxious) laugh fest. "I can't believe you fell for it." She shook her head, smiling. "Nice candy bombing by the way," Ty added as an afterthought, looking devious as she, "of course I could've pulled off a better one with the right hard candy but rookie's mistake."

Jerry widened his eyes to the size of ping pong balls; who did girls do that? Going from one emotion to the next?

The brunette ignored him as he started stammering on, pulling out her phone and calling Kim on speaker. "Bring the other boob, I couldn't hold it in and had to spill our guts. But I have to admit, Crawford"—she nodded in aprroval as if the blond could see her—"We put on a good show."

"What are you talking about?" Jerry cried out, grabbing for his hair. "I'm so confused!"

"Like always," Ty muttered, looking past him and down the sidewalk for any signs of Kim and her brother. As soon as she thought it, two people were seen, the female dragging a worried looking male behind her by his wrist. When the pari stopped in front of them, Ty remarked, "Took you long enough."

Kim held her hands up in surrender before pointing an accusing finger in Jack's direction. "Blame him. It took me forever to get him to shut up and come with me."

"Come with you?" Jack echoed in disblief. "You practically dragged me here."

"Because you'd still be standing there like an idiot if I hadn't."

Before there bickering could get too far, Jerry ran over to Jack and started shaking him by his shoulders. "We just got played by chicks, man! They suckered us!" That was all he said before he started shaking the brunet faster, yelling out in a long string of Spanish. Ty had always perferred French class herself, but it didn't take a genius to know the things Jerry was saying weren't too pretty.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, baffled as he pried Jerry's hand from his shoulders.

"Hook, line, and sinker," the girls snickered as they tapped fists and started dancing around the boys in an odd circle.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack said, grabbing the brunette and blond by their arms and stop them. They both looked at them before laughing, leaning on the other and pointing at their faces. "This was all just a prank?"

Kim nodded, trilling, "Yepp!" happily as she tossed her head back and laughed to the sky. "And you said girls were terrible at pranks." She stopped suddenly, turning serious with her eyes narrowing into daggers. "Not to mention I had to get payback for that disgusting slime prank. Really? A bucket over the door? That's so immature but oddly brilliant—I don't know whether to clap or slap you upside the head."

"I think you could do both," Ty smirked. She tilted her head at Jack and Jerry daring them to defy either of the girls. "I would certainly joing you.

The girls leaned closer. And jut when they were about to take another step—

"HAPPY PRANK WEEK!"

* * *

><p>Eddie stomped to his group of friends by the stairs, depressed.<p>

"Hey Eddie," Ty said with a little wave, Jerry's arm draped around her shoulders.

"I just don't get it," Eddie complained as he sagged, "why is it that even when you two get pranked by girls, you _still get girls_! Something about that seems unfair."

Kim stepped away from her spot sitting next to Jack to lay a friendly hand on Eddie's shoulder. "Think about this way," she said brightly, "Those two idiots got their asses kicked after for spying on us; there's plenty of easier ways to get a girl than they did."

As if on cue, the dancer and black belt started wincing, like reliving a memory they hadn't wanted to visit.

"So true," Ty agreed with a firm shake of her head. She was smiling.

Milton gripped the straps of his backpack as he exclaimed, "But really? It seems illogical that you hadn't caught on sooner?"

"What? You _knew_?" Jerry squealed in disbelief, standing and giving the nerdy boy a look.

"They didn't exactly keep it a secret," Milton retorted with an eye roll, "from the genius."

Jerry's let out a "war chant" (_yeah, right_) and lunged for Milton, making the other boy scream bloody mercy and run in the opposite direction.

"Did Milton seriously know about the prank all week?" Jack asked.

His sister shrugged. "The dude is a genius, brother. And you are definitely not."

"How would you know?"

"I know where mom hides our report cards, dork."

"So do I."

Ty glared. "Touche."

Kim put her hands on her hips, asking, "Do you guys ever get over yourself and admit your family?"

"Never!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was so short, and I apologize for that. I tried to make up for how pathetic it was and tried to make it humorous with the siblings bickering and pranks. Oh well.<strong>

**So for the story news: I have five new stories? Yeah, about that number. Two of them (for Mr. Young and Pair of Kings) are short one-shots I've been working on.**

**As for the other three—they are projects I'm really hoping to focus on into 2013. Categories: Kickin' It (Undercover Geek), My Babysitter's a Vampire (Survive), and Lab Rats (Long Live).**

**TWITTER: ThatGirlwriter**

**My twitter doesn't offer much story news because I try to do that with my A/Ns as often as possible. So it really just let's you know the reasons why I'm always busy.**

**So yeah, all for now.**

**Review, darlings. Tell me if you'll miss this story as much as I will! :(**


End file.
